BORDERZ
by no-cxrs-go
Summary: Levi Ackerman es uno de los abogados más importantes de Sina Corp, gracias a su amigo, Erwin Smith, conoce a Eren, un muchacho que no pasa la mayoría de edad y cuya esencia no para de atraer al abogado y desea con cada célula de su cuerpo estar con él, sin embargo, deseará que no se lo haya presentado nunca ¿El problema? Eren está en una relación con su mejor amigo. RIREN.
1. Capítulo 1

_"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,_  
 _but in ourselves."_

Quiso reír, pero no lo hizo, en cambio poso el vaso con dos dedos de ron y bastante hielo en sus delgados labios y tomó de él. La risa estrepitosa de la castaña de anteojos que se encontraba a su izquierda se demoró en escuchar un poco debido a la sorpresa, sin embargo se hizo escuchar a todos los oídos de las personas que se encontraban en aquel bar que frecuentaban cada vez que todo su tiempo no lo absorbía el trabajo exhaustivo que llevaban los tres amigos en aquella empresa de abogados, Sina Corp. Todos se dieron la vuelta a mirar a la atractiva mujer que estaba sentada en el taburete de madera, quién se imaginaría que esa señorita con el cabello desordenado, lentes y un look ejecutivo tendría esa risotada.

Levi dejó el vaso de vidrio en la mesa y soltó un "Tsk" con la lengua.  
—Detente inepta.  
Dijo con naturalidad, su amiga ya acostumbrada a sus insultos que ella veía como una muestra "especial" de cariño aminoró las risas y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Son los peores amigos del mundo ¿Lo saben? No sé por qué se me ocurrió contarles en primer lugar. — Dijo el rubio fingiendo enojo y dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

—Perdón Erwin, pero, no nos lo imaginábamos, cada vez que salías más temprano de la oficina me imaginaba que ibas con aquella secretaria del gordo del piso 13 ¡no a las falditas de un adolescente que aún no termina la secundaria! — Hanji al terminar de decir aquello volvió a reír con ganas, el rubio había desarrollado un leve sonrojo que ocultó al seguir tomando de su cerveza, sin embargo, el azabache, que se había mantenido al margen lo miró y se percató, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse, eso era nuevo para el y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ahogada, quién podría decir que aquel rubio y alto hombre tosco se llegaría a sonrojar. Que estúpido, pensó.  
La mujer de lentes se levantó los anteojos e hizo un ademán de quitarse las lágrimas de risa con ambas manos de manera teatral.

—¿Y tú qué dices?— preguntó al hombre dándole un codazo, a lo que respondió el mayor con un leve gruñido, dejó de lado su trago y habló.

—No es de mi incumbencia.  
Erwin suspiró, no esperaba un "felicitaciones" o un "suerte" de parte de su mejor amigo pero sabía que lo aprobaba y que le importaba su bienestar, era lo que ya daba por hecho después de sus largos años de amistad y dé compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Y como se llama? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Cuantos años le faltan para terminar el bachillerato? ¿Van a vivir juntos?...— e interminables preguntas sobre la aparente nueva pareja de su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

—Dios, Hanji, no somos ni pareja, nos estamos conociendo y preguntas si viviremos juntos, no seas ridícula — Dijo nervioso, pues la idea de algún día vivir con el niño le resultaba bastante interesante, ver aquellos ojos que se mezclaban entre los colores más inusuales, ámbar y verde esmeralda, esas piedras preciosas que tenía y verlos al despertar junto a él cada mañana, no le sonaba mal, le parecía tentador y una meta que podría alcanzar. La mirada de sus amigos se posaron en el mayor, atentos a lo que su amigo les contara. Continuó.

—Bueno, tiene 17 y en un año cumplirá los 18, está en su último año, acaba de comenzar, vive con sus padres obviamente. — Se detuvo un momento para volver a beber de su cerveza.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?— preguntó Hanji impaciente por oír lo que ella esperaba una historia romántica e impresionante, de esas que solamente puedes leer en un libro de Nicholas Sparks, pues todos que conocían bien a Hanji era que le encantaban las novelas y su naturaleza era soñadora, mientras que Levi, que había vuelto a tomar su trago, se veía distraído pero en realidad escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía Erwin, con mucha curiosidad de la nueva persona en la vida de su asociado, debe haber sido cagado por dios en persona el niñato como para que Erwin se pusiera así de baboso.

— Me encontré con el decano del hospital Sina en una conferencia, hablamos bastante, su esposa resultó ser bastante amable. Grisha y Carla son sus nombres, cuando terminó me invitaron a su casa a tomar un café y ahí lo conocí

—Dijo con vergüenza, no le enorgullecía estar interesado en el hijo único de una pareja amable que pudo haber visto como futuros amigos, desde que lo vio, esa opción quedó descartada, no pensó que sus intenciones de ir a aquella casa se hubieran trastornado completamente.

—¡Erwin! Eres asalta cuna, te invitan a su casa y tu lo primero que haces es robarles su bebé.

Levi que se había desorientado preguntó —Entonces ¿Es el hijo? ¿Te estás  
tirando al hijo del director en jefe del hospital?  
Erwin cerró los ojos y pensó "dame paciencia"

—No, Levi, no me lo estoy "tirando". — aclaró arrastrando las palabras, saboreó el licor que llevaba un tiempo quemándole la garganta. Fue buena idea contárselos en un bar con ya algunos tragos encima y no en el café donde usualmente desayunan o cenan, o en el restaurante donde almuerzan rutinariamente cuando sus horarios no los obligan a comer juntos en la oficina, al menos acá tiene la posibilidad de que al día siguiente se les olvide si es que se llega a arrepentir, pero con la actitud de sus amigos, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de contárselos.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?— preguntó Hanji llena de curiosidad, acercándose con una sonrisa oscurecida.

— No estamos saliendo, nos estamos conociendo.

El Ackerman rodó los ojos y reformó la pregunta de Hanji, quería sacarle información al rubio.

—Okay, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se están "conociendo", señor Smith?

Erwin lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo dándole el último trago a su cerveza y contestó.  
—Hace dos meses y dos semanas.

Ambos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y Hanji mostró una sonrisa pícara.

—Entonces cejitas, me dices que, tú, gran y poderoso, rubio y bondadoso, Erwin Smith lleva dos meses y dos semanas, viendo a una persona y aún no se acuestan?— Hanji dijo moviendo las manos de manera teatral.  
Erwin se sentía derrotado ante la realidad golpeándolo en la cara. Normalmente, el lleva una vida sexual activa, no espera a nadie porque normalmente ellas son las que tienen que esperar, pero esta vez llevaba un mes en abstinencia, esperando, paciente e impaciente a la vez a que cierto jovencito se sintiera en confianza, esta vez, sentía pesada esta relación, le daba importancia y sabía que si quería hacer las cosas bien tendría que esperar.

—Sí.— Se sintió inferior a los ojos de sus amigos, incluso sabiendo que no debía, pero no importaba, ni Hanji ni Levi habían estado en una relación que durara más de un mes, recordaba que a su amiga le duraba la tristeza de haber terminado alguna relación romántica menos de un día, pues la hora del almuerzo la reconfortaba, y qué decir de Levi, no le había conocido a nadie, literalmente, ninguna señorita, nunca, pero sí sabía que no pasaba ningún fin de semana sin compañía y solamente había escuchado por medio de rumores en el trabajo que mujeres llegaban y reclamaban ver a su amigo, pero siempre, Levi les negaba las visita y seguridad se terminaba deshaciendo de ellas.

—Que arrastrado – dijo Levi, provocando las risas de sus dos amigos, incluso del acusado.  
Ya daban las 3 de la madrugada, el alcohol había abandonado su sistema y se sintieron con la calma para que cada uno se retirara en su auto, la charla sobre la vida amorosa del mayor no se alargó por mucho debido a que Erwin sanjó el asunto y a pesar de las insistencias de Hanji porque soltara más cosas del adolescente continuaron hablando de trabajo, sobre los últimos casos que deben defender, problemas con la fiscalía que eran una verdadera molestia en el trasero y quejándose sobre pilas de documentos e informes que su jefe, Pixis, fundador de la firma los obligaba a desarrollar detalladamente, obviamente, no faltaban las miradas lascivas de Hanji al rubio para después decir "notice me Erwin-san" . Después de un momento, cuando el alcohol abandonó su sistema se despidieron como siempre, Erwin con una leve sonrisa, Hanji abrazando de manera efusiva y Levi con levantando la mano y gruñendo debido a Hanji tirándosele encima y cada uno se fue por caminos separados en sus propios autos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Erwin buscaba las llaves de su auto entre los bolsillos internos de su gruesa chaqueta de invierno, abrió su elegante auto negro y dejó su maletín en el asiento del copiloto, escuchó su celular sonar, imaginó que sería Hanji pidiendo ayuda para encontrar su auto pues había olvidado donde lo había estacionado, al igual que muchas veces previas, pero la pantalla se iluminó y leyó el nombre "Eren", respiró hondo, sintiendo como una calma lo embargaba mientras sus hombros perdían esa tensión que llevaba encima y sonrió inconscientemente, contestó.

—Eren ¿Sucede algo?.

Una respiración del otro lado de la línea se escuchó y una dulce voz llegó al oído del hombre.  
—Hola señor Erwin, realmente no sucede nada, solamente...  
Se dejó de escuchar y Erwin sonrió ante la voz nerviosa de Eren, tan infantil, suave y dulce a la vez, tan inocente y que aún no podía quitarse el hábito de llamarle "Señor Erwin", siendo incluso que ya le había repetido varias veces que le llamara solo "Erwin".

—¿Si? — escuchó a Eren titubear del otro lado de la línea pero finalmente habló, alentándole a que continuara.

—Fue un error llamarlo, no se preocupe, era algo tonto así que... — Eren hablaba con rapidez, Erwin lo detuvo.

—No Eren, no debe ser una estupidez,

por favor cuéntame. —Erwin pidió, dándole un aliento para que soltara el propósito de su llamada a estas horas.

—Okay... Es que, solamente, he estado solo, no me siento bien solo y quería hablar con usted antes de ir a dormir.

Erwin sonrió con el simple hecho de acordarse del joven, lo recuerda tan perfecto en su cabeza desde que lo vio hace un par de días atrás, se imaginaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese brillo especial que solamente sus ojos guardan, se sintió algo incómodo al saber los sentimientos de soledad de Eren.

—Okay, Eren, hablemos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Llegó con tranquilidad a su departamento, daban las 3 am. Las calles de encontraban vacías a excepción de algunas personas aglomeradas a las afueras de algunos clubes nocturnos. Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento privado del gran y alto edificio en el que vivía, que se encontraba cercano a su trabajo y de todo lo necesario, del hospital, de un restaurante donde comía pues su experiencia en la cocina era nula. Saludó con la mano al guardia de turno que en ese momento cuidaba la entrada del edificio y entró al ascensor, presionó el último botón en la lista de numero el "PH". Llegó y el elevador se abrió en el penthouse de Rivaille, un lugar cómodo, espacioso y de buen gusto. Elegante y pulcro, parecía nuevo o como si hubiera sido recientemente entregado al mayor, tenía detalles barrocos en las paredes y otras eran de ladrillos, la mayoría blancas. Dejó su portafolio caer en el sillón de cuero café oscuro que se encontraba a lo largo de la gran sala de estar, justo enfrente de una mesa de té de vidrio transparente con algunos libros que había leído por ocio recientemente, entre estos "Cien años de soledad" y varios de literatura policíaca y de terror. Se dirigió a la moderna cocina americana a la izquierda de la sala, se aflojó la corbata azul marina y se desabrochó un botón. Prendió el hervidor y se preparó un té cargado con una cuchara de azúcar. Se apoyó en el mesón, cansado por la rutina, levantarse temprano, ducharse, salir al trabajo, desayunar ahí, pues siempre su secretaria llegaba con su comida, trabajar, visitar clientes, papeleo, reuniones de la firma, almorzar en algún lugar que Hanji decía que estaba de moda y bien recomendado y volver a trabajar, a veces, cuando terminaba, irse a tomar un trago al Bar "104", ya era usual ver al trío en los mismos taburetes del largo mesón de caoba, finalmente llegar a casa y tomarse un té antes de dormir las usuales pocas horas de descanso que siempre tenía pero que para él eran suficientes. Dio un vistazo al teléfono gris de la cocina, en el que titilaba una luz verde. Tomó del té y sintió cómo el líquido hirviente relajante llenaba su boca y bajaba por su garganta. Tomó el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja con una mirada monótona al infinito, apretó un botón y luego "Ok", se escuchó la voz computarizada de la contestadora.

—Tienes 39 llamadas perdidas y 8 mensajes de voz.

Revisó el historial de llamadas y el mismo número se repetía por lo menos 20 veces.  
"Que molesto", pensó.  
Comenzó a escuchar los mensajes de voz y sonó la alterada voz de su madre.  
"Mira, niño, contéstame, soy tu madre ¿sabes lo triste que me he sentido grandísimo ingrato? Ni siquiera te haz dignado a llamarme, una sola visita o un simple mensaje"  
Y así sucesivamente escuchó los 7 primeros mensajes, a penas escuchaba la voz de su madre retándolo y sacándole sentimientos en cara continuaba inmediatamente con el siguiente.  
"¿Será suficiente?" Pensó, tal vez era hora de visitar a su madre, la veía pocas veces, en festivos, cuando llegaba a su oficina sin avisar o cuando llegaba a la tranquilidad de su departamento sin avisar. Últimamente no había ido a verlo mucho, sintió un leve arrepentimiento por el desinterés no intencionado hacia su madre y escuchó el último mensaje, una voz diferente.  
"Levi, estoy con la tía Kuchel, lleva llamándote no sé cuantas veces. Mis padres salieron de la ciudad y ella tiene planeado un viaje a no sé donde" Sabía a dónde iba, y él ya sabía qué contestar.  
"Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría quedarme contigo, pasaré mañana por tu departamento para hablar, nos vemos".  
Y sonó un pitido que significaba que los mensajes habían acabado.  
Levi se extrañó, Mikasa prefería quedarse debajo de un puente a estar con él, simplemente se llevaban mal, desde que él tenía 10 y ella nació, siempre se peleaban y sus tíos y padres lo regañaban por rebajarse al nivel de una niña pequeña. Simplemente, no se soportaban. Ahora, ella con 18, se la imaginaba una adolescente mimada y odiosa. De todas maneras tendría que ir a su graduación del secundaria este año. Su último año. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que nació, ya no debía ser una niña, sabía que le iba bien, sus notas siempre fueron impecables al igual que las suyas en el colegio y en la universidad, pero ¿Tendría amigos? ¿Algún novio?

—Mocosa tonta.

Se quejó, probablemente su madre Kuchel lo colgaría si no dejaba que se quedara con él. No quería pero no resultaría problemático, tenía habitaciones de más, el departamento era grande, no sería necesario verla siquiera.

Apagó las luces de todo el lugar y entró a su habitación pintada de gris y blanco, con ventanales sin cortinas que permitían ver las luces de toda la ciudad. Se desvistió y se puso un pantalon de pijama simple y sobrio, sin pollera, se metió debajo de las sábanas delgadas de su gran cama y miró la ciudad, llena de luces, brillantes, el viento corría, lo sabía por cómo las hojas de las pocas plantas de su terraza se movían. Era invierno ¿Cuantos grados habrían afuera? ¿0 grados?. La habitación aclimatada lo envolvió y no se pudo dar cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo pensó divertido en la relación que mantenía su amigo Erwin con un mocoso menor que Mikasa, debía tener algo especial si es que se había fijado en él en primer lugar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bufó fuerte y se levantó rápidamente al sentir cómo la orilla de su cama tamaño king se hundía y se quedaba sin alguna sábana que le cubriera.  
Miró a la razón de su incómodo despertar, que lo observaba de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja enarcada, llevaba una chaqueta negra que hacía que su delgada cintura y sus ya anchas caderas se notaran, ya no era una niña, tenía el pelo algo húmedo y es así como pudo adivinar que probablemente estaba lloviendo.

—¡Mierda Mikasa!— exclamó enojado, chasqueando la lengua y sobándose la frente luego del susto provocado.

—Hola primo.

Realizó un intento de lo que debió ser una sonrisa y se levantó para acercarse a su primo y darle un paquete envuelto. El contrario lo tomó y se lo quitó de las manos para tirarlo encima de su cama deshecha.

—Cómo mierda entraste siquiera, dejo la puerta con llave siempre.  
Dijo más calmado camino al closet que estaba continuo al baño de su habitación por una camisa.

—Tia Kuchel me dio copias de sus llaves.

La asiática sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las hizo sonar pasándola por sus dedos, volviéndose a asomar.

Levi en su closet donde guardaba toda su ropa ordenada de manera rigurosa y clasificada tomó una pollera gris básica que daba a notar su marcado torso y pectorales junto a sus clavículas que seguían hasta sus anchos hombros, muy varonil. Mikasa lo vio salir de la pequeña pieza donde guardaba sus vestimentas y tuvo que admitir mentalmente que su primo era, en todo el sentido de la palabra, un semental, ya no era un adolescente delgado y menudo, era un hombre, se preguntó cuantas zorras tiene, aún se acordaba de cuando era niña menor y algunas mujeres con uniforme colegial llegaban a su jardín a buscarla para llevarla a su hogar y le daban dulces y regalos para que se los entregara a Levi, era bastante típico.

—Mierda. —Susurró Levi, no recordaba haberle dado alguna vez una llave a su madre, lo más acertado de pensar era que en una de sus visitas inesperadas le había quitado sus llaves y les sacó copias, no quería ni pensar cuantas había sacado, una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza, podría cambiar la cerradura, pero se vio rápidamente extinta al pensar que lo más probable es que su querida madre repitiera el ciclo.

—¿Qué quieres? — alzó la voz, ignorándola y saliendo de su pieza camino a la cocina para comer algo, bajando las escaleras, no sabía que hora sería, aún no amanecía completamente, debía ser anterior a las 6 am debido a que su alarma aún no sonaba. Pasó por la sala de estar donde tenía sus libros amontonados en la mesa de té y vio la maleta de su prima, era verde musgo y bastante grande, maldijo en su mente, si sabía a qué venía, quería que pidiera por favor, según él a esa "mocosa" como él la llama usualmente no tenía modales.

—Te envié un mensaje ayer.  
Dijo acercándose mientras se sacaba su chaqueta, se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina americana y observó detenidamente a su primo que hervía el agua.

—No lo escuché.

—Mentiroso— contestó rápido, tomando una manzana de la frutera que estaba frente suyo y mordiéndola.

—Mira niña tonta, no te vas a quedar.

Mikasa continuó como si no hubiera escuchado una negativa de parte del mayor.  
—Sé que quieres que me arrastre y te lama los pies y suplique para poder quedarme aquí, pero esto es un hecho, así que deja de hacerte el macho y dime, querido primo. ¿Donde duermo?

Levi suspiró con pesadez —En la habitación del primer piso, no te quiero escuchar si estás acá. — Mikasa sonrió y sintió cierta calidez en parte de su estómago, recordando cómo pasaban los veranos juntos de más jóvenes, él siempre la trató mal, pero ella también siempre supo que él era así y que, al fin y al cabo, la quería, aunque no lo demostrara nunca.

La adolescente le dio una ultima mordida a la manzana y la botó, sonrió victoriosa y tomó su maleta y bolso de mano junto a su chaqueta dirigiéndose a la habitación señalada por el mayor, se detuvo y preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Hoy trabajas?

— Qué te importa. — escupió cansado, recordando lo que tenía que hacer aquel viernes. Se tomaría su té, se daría una ducha con la esperanza que le quitara la tensión de los hombros y se vestiría, partiría al café Rose, cercano a su trabajo, para tomar desayuno, donde probablemente ya se encontraba Hanji y Erwin, luego irían al trabajo y por ser viernes, saldría más temprano, a la hora de almuerzo, las 2 de la tarde. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza, podría llevar a Mikasa a comer con él como el buen primo con ella, tal vez la invitaría antes de que ella partiera a su colegio. O tal vez no. Pero, inmediatamente se imaginó a su madre llamándole para retarle debido a que no estaba tratando de manera hospitalaria a su prima, en este punto, quería evitar a toda costa la voz acusadora de su madre que ya la recibía bastante desde que se fue de casa a la universidad y sus visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes, la mayoría de sus compañeros de la escuela de leyes visitaban a sus familias cada fin de semana que podían, mientras que él, solamente iba en fechas especiales.

—Hoy tienes clases, arregla tus cosas y vístete, te llevaré a comer con Erwin y Hanji.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Se subió al auto y dejó su maletín de trabajo en el asiento del copiloto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y salió del estacionamiento de su casa. Erwin, a diferencia de sus dos amigos, vivía en una casa con un aire cálido y hogareño, que quedaba más lejano del centro, un lugar más familiar y seguro, donde el silencio era predominante y el cielo no se encontraba tan contaminado por las luces de la ciudad, era bastante amplio, una zona residencial de gente acomodada con los privilegios para poder pagarla.

En el primer semáforo tomó su celular y llamó a uno de los tres números que guardaba como "favoritos", que venían con una estrella al lado.

"Eren"

El manos libre de su automóvil se conectó inmediatamente y se escuchó el sonido que indicaba marcando.

— ¿Aló? — se escuchó la voz del otro lado, Erwin sonrió de manera inconsciente, se escuchaba tranquilo, sin ningún ruido de fondo además de algunos autos que debían pasar. Ya debe de ir camino al colegio, podía oír su respiración más acelerada debido al frío que rondaba la ciudad en esta época del año.

— Eren, soy Erwin.

— Erwin ¿Como está?— Eren, que ya iba camino a su colegio por unas calles tranquilas y no ajetreadas, con su bufanda bien enlazada en su cuello, se dio una felicitación mental debido a que finalmente estaba poco a poco perdiendo la costumbre de llamarle "señor Erwin", que su pareja le había dicho varias veces que se detuviera, que lo tuteara. Se sintió enrojecer, al pensar que el mayor era su pareja ¿Él pensaría lo mismo? Si era así ¿Cómo se lo presentaría a Mikasa y Armin? ¿Mikasa cometería un homicidio?, estas eran preguntas que simplemente no quería responder en ese momento.

—Bien, bien, camino a desayunar con Levi y Hanji. ¿Te sientes mejor que anoche? ¿Tienes mucho sueño?— preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, le desesperaba de cierta manera que Eren se sintiera solo, pero, no podía evitar sonreír orgulloso el saber que lo llamaba a él si se sentía así.

— Si, si, lamento eso, no quería molestarlo tan tarde. — se disculpó apenado, lo había llamado de madrugada después de todo.

— No debes preocuparte por eso, estaba con Levi y Hanji. Y sobre eso...— se escuchó un silencio del otro lado de la línea y Eren escuchaba sobre Levi y Hanji, los dos amigos de Erwin que le preocupaban inseguridad desde hace un par de semanas, se preguntaba si Erwin se avergonzaba de su relación, porque el sabía que no les había comentado nada.

— Les conté de ti, Eren— continuó más relajado y Eren al escuchar eso pudo sentir un gozo que lo embargaba y después casi de manera inmediata, nervios ¿Qué pensarían sobre esta relación aquellas personas tan importantes para la vida del rubio?

— No era necesario, Erwin, no quiero que le tachen de algo que no es como un ... — detuvo la frase debido a que se dio cuenta al termino que iba a ocupar para referirse a él.

— ¿Un asalta cunas?— continuó la frase de Eren, con una risa divertida. — No me refería a eso pero...

—Eren, es lo que soy, soy un viejo que ha caído por un bebé. — ironizó.

—¡Erwin! Eso no es verdad, no soy un bebé y no sé cuantas veces debo repetirle que yo también quería.

— Lo sé, solamente me gusta que repitas que tu querías— dijo feliz, dándole énfasis y alargando la palabra _querías._ Eren rió avergonzado —Asalta cunas — dijo entre risas.

— Asalta tumbas — contestó Erwin divertido y sintiéndose afortunado de escuchar la risa infantil del moreno. Las risas se fueron extinguiendo e Erwin propuso — Quiero que los conozcas ¿Te gustaría?

Eren esbozó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. — Claro. Diga cuando, Señor Smith.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Levi llegó a la cafetería con tranquilidad, había mantenido una conversación de casi nulas palabras con Mikasa, pero amena, se entendían a su manera, podían decir ellos, cada uno podía saber del otro con algunas palabras e intentaban no meterse más allá de la vida privada de los otros, Levi, le parecía algo descarado mostrarse demasiado interesado en la vida privada de Mikasa, pues, nunca le interesaba comunicarse con ella, ni llamarla, aunque su madre siempre le contaba sobre como ella iba, sus notas, que tenía dos amigos, que sus padres trabajaban bastante, que era buena en deportes, estudiante estrella, etc, etc. Mientras que Mikasa, sabía que su primo no era un gran hablador, que no le gustaba compartir nada de él y que era muy arisco como para que él mismo tuviera demasiadas experiencias o amistades a parte de la ya conocida por todos, Erwin y Hanji, a parte de sentirse que invadía el espacio de él por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, era algo bueno al final de cuentas, pues a ella, tampoco le gustaba esa rutina de preguntarse cosas que en realidad no te importan en lo absoluto, se hacían un favor mutuo.

Vio a sus dos amigos ya sentados en la mesa de siempre, ambos uno al lado del otro, los miraron entrar y se levantaron para saludar a la prima de Levi que ya conocían, Hanji de manera efusiva y con un gran abrazo, recalcando que la ultima vez que su amigo la había llevado para que la vieran a un almuerzo fue hace aproximadamente 3 años o más, también que ya no era una jovencita, que era toda una mujer, Levi resopló y pasando de largo a sus amigos se sentó y llamó a mesera para pedir lo que ordenaba cada mañana, Erwin saludó a Mikasa con una sonrisa y de manera más amable y calmada, lo que la azabache agradeció, al igual que su familiar, no le gustaba la cercanía de las personas, rechazaba abrazos, besos y todo tipo de contacto, obviamente no de sus amigos, en especial de uno que le agradaba más el contacto de piel más que con otros. Todos se sentaron, quedando Levi al lado de Mikasa y en frente Erwin con Hanji que no parecía querer borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¡Mikasa, te ves hermosa! ¿Ya vas a entrar a la universidad? ¿Qué quieres estudiar? ¿Tienes novio? — preguntaba Hanji entusiasmada, Levi la miraba y se preguntaba "¿Cual era su razón para estar tan asquerosamente feliz todo el tiempo?" le irritaba muchas veces. Mikasa, calmada y acostumbrada a estar rodeada por gente efusiva como Hanji, como Sasha y Connie, ocultó una risita al haber realizado un parecido entre dos de sus amigos y la amiga de Levi.

— Gracias, ahora voy en mi ultimo año de secundaria, acabo de cumplir los 18 y pienso estudiar Derecho penal en la universidad de Trost, entrar inmediatamente el próximo año. — Contestó a todo de manera precisa.

— Vaya, siguiendo los pasos de tu querido primito, te irá bien, no te preocupes. — Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego mascar la media luna con chocolate que ya estaba mordisqueada, tragó y miró con los ojos entrecerrados y de manera acusadora a Erwin, con una risita malévola.

— 18 ¿Eh? Erwin tiene un novio de 17 años. — soltó maldadosa. Erwin que había tomado un sorbo a su café se atoró y tosió, haciendo que Hanji soltara una carcajada nuevamente, Levi sonrió de lado divertido y tomó un sorbo de su té cargado que había sido recién dejado en la mesa junto a un omelette du frumage y tostadas francesas con un jugo de frambuesa para Mikasa, que miraba incómoda a Erwin. No se lo imaginaba gay, era como imaginarse a Levi gay, pero, siempre tuvo sus dudas debido a que ella lo considera un "caliente de mierda" y teniendo esa mentalidad, cualquier agujero le servía.

— ¿Y sabes qué enojón? Lo voy a conocer ¡HOY! Es una pena que no puedas ir con nosotros, iremos a ese súper restaurant del que te hablé y lo mejor es que Erwin invita— hablaba entusiasmada y disfrutando su media luna. Erwin puso una mano en su frente y miró a su café como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar. Levi lo miró de manera acusadora e inquisitiva, nunca había recibido tal propuesta, por lo que no había sido capaz de rechazarla, sin embargo, Erwin le había dicho a la según él "cuatro ojos", que ya había rechazado la invitación. ¿Por qué no quería Erwin que fuera a conocer a su pareja? Era su amigo, después de todo, sin embargo, decidió seguir el juego.

— Si, cuatro ojos, una pena que no pueda ir hoy ¿Por qué era que te había dicho que no podría ir, Erwin? — preguntó con aspereza en sus palabras, estaba enojado.

—Porque llegó Mikasa. — resopló el blondo, levantando la vista y mirando a Levi a los ojos, con súplica, pidiendo por medio de miradas que no dijera nada y que hablarían después. Se aclaró la garganta y ordenó a Mikasa que partiera su camino al instituto para no llegar tarde, a lo cual, la muchacha feliz de salir de aquel ambiente tenso que se había hecho notar de manera repentina, se fue, despidiéndose de los dos adultos.  
Erwin, Levi y Hanji se volvieron a encontrar en el trabajo, la castaña se veía muy entusiasmada en conocer a Eren en unas horas más que no notó la mirada taladrante que le dedicaba el azabache al rubio. Finalmente, cuando Hanji se vio dirigida a su oficina para su reunión con el jefe de una compañía medioambiental, Erwin entró a la suya tranquilamente y se sentó en su amplio escritorio, la puerta se abrió y supo que era su amigo, no se inmutó e intentó de estar calmado, como siempre estaba.

El más bajo se sentó en una de las dos sillas de cuero que se encontraban en frente del escritorio del rubio, acomodándose la corbata.

—Ahora me vas a decir por qué mierda no quieres que conozca a tu mocoso.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Está bien si tu corazón late más rápido, si mariposas vuelan en tu estómago, también cuando un dolor estruja tu pecho y sientes lágrimas salir, pues esas son las maneras mas infalibles de darte cuenta que estás vivo"

El día pasó con calma después de la plática que había llevado con Erwin en la mañana, después de la explicación dada por el rubio se tranquilizó y realmente, al terminar de escuchar su breve historia y posterior disculpa pasó a ser indiferente, finalmente, iría a conocer al mocoso de Erwin, no porque tuviera muchas ansías, no porque quería molestarlo —tal vez sí era por eso—, más bien era para no estar solo en casa un viernes por la noche, lo que realmente no le molestaba, pero su ocio era gigante, no tenía pasatiempos, ni pesca, ni ver series, ni películas, ni ir al cine, tampoco alguna pareja estable con la que podría pasar los fines de semana, en su tiempo libre, lo que hacía era leer y hacer ejercicio. Leía porque lo llevaba fuera de su realidad, de su rutina que lo ahogaba diariamente, siempre se sumergía en un libro acompañado de un café cargado o un té y un cigarro, era relajante, y hacía ejercicio para soltar el estrés y los nervios, algo que ya era conocido por todos sus compañeros de trabajo era que tenía poca paciencia, lo que terminaba siempre en ira, le ayudaba a liberar el enojo y así no terminar en una pelea de puños como pasaba cuando era más joven, en el colegio y la universidad, cuando aún no descubría que hacer ejercicio era la mejor manera de descargar la frustración. Pero, esa noche, no quería leer ni estar en soledad, quería embriagarse, quería escapar de su realidad como en los libros pero con un efecto más entretenido. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado al recordar cómo Erwin cedía a todo lo que el siempre pedía o de una manera más práctica de decir, ordenaba.

— No es eso, Levi, no es que no quiera que lo conozcas. — contestó Erwin dándose masajes en la cien con una mano después de que Levi llegó a su oficina reclamando que no lo había invitado y que le había mentido a la Hanji.

—¿Entonces que es, cejas?— preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento de cuero que se encontraba frontal al escritorio del rubio.

Erwin suspiró y escogió bien sus palabras —Porque lo vas a asustar. —había dicho, Levi se aguantó una risa y continuó —Qué mierda Erwin, no soy un monstruo.

Erwin rió suavemente y lo miró entretenido —No eres un monstruo, lamento si te ofendí, pero debes de admitir que sí, intimidas a la gente y no quiero se sienta incómodo, por eso invité solamente a Hanji hoy, pero tengo la intención de presentártelo después, de que salgamos los cuatro otro día. — explicó de manera pasiva.

—Si tu mocoso es tan susceptible a sentirse intimidado, deberías cuidarlo de esa maldita loca, lo podría violar cuando vayas al baño.

Ambos rieron, Levi tenía un punto y también sabía que su amigo lo tenia, a veces podía asustar a las personas o simplemente intimidarlas, lo que se veía expresado en cómo se comportaban con él después. Erwin ya sabía lo emocionada que estaba su amiga y para ser honesto, la broma no le pareció muy alejada de la realidad.

—Entonces, qué dices ¿Nos juntamos otro día?

—No— contestó cortante —Envíame la dirección del lugar que haya escogido la cuatro ojos. Erwin respiró hondo ya rendido, no quería insistir a Levi y tampoco quería llevarle la contraria, no estaba de humor para eso.

— Bien, yo te aviso.

—Eso espero cejas.

Y así cerraron su conversación, no volvieron a hablar durante el resto del día, nada más aparte de el mensaje que le había llegado a Levi donde indicaba la dirección del lugar y en ese minuto que iba en camino al pub, uno que avisaba que ya habían llegado y que lo estaban esperando.

Se estacionó en el estacionamiento privado del local, tenía fachada moderna y elegante, con Karaoke, una barra y muchas luces brillantes que iluminaba, la pista de baile, la gente en las afueras se aglomeraba para poder entrar a los clubes nocturnos de aquella parte bohemia del centro, comenzó a sonar un pitido que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, Levi sacó su celular del bolsillo de su saco y vio la pantalla bloqueada, era un mensaje de Hanji, pero decidió ignorarlo y volvió a guardar el celular en su saco pero aquel timbre se hizo repetitivo, mensaje tras mensaje, el azabache chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se detuvo antes de llegar a la zona de las mesas.

Hanji Zoe: Dios

enviado a las 9:45

Hanji Zoe: DIOS

enviado a las 9:45

Hanji Zoe: TIENES QUE VERLO, ME LO PODRÍA COMER.

enviado a las 9:46

Hanji Zoe: Tiene los ojos más hermosos de la tierra y su piel es súper suave, sus cachetes son tan estirables, debes tocar su piel.

enviado a las 9:47

Hanji Zoe: es un precioso y tostado rollito de canela, de esos que no te dejan satisfecha y tienes que comer más, literal, Levi, debes verlo. LLEGA RÁPIDO.

enviado a las 9:48

Maldita estúpida pensó, siguió caminando y divisó a sus dos amigos sentados solos, en una de las mesas de la esquina, donde se podía conversar mejor sin que la música molestara mucho, habían dos asientos vacíos. Hanji sonrió al verlo y saludó efusiva, Erwin asintió y le invitó a sentarse al lado de la silla vacía que se encontraba a su lado.

— Debes parar de enviarme tanta mierda cuatro ojos. — dijo mientras se sentaba, ella le ignoró y se dirigió a Erwin, que se encontraba nervioso pero intentaba no demostrarlo, sin embargo, por la forma en la que sus hombros se tensaban y se aflojaba la corbata se delataba.

— Te tienes que casar con el, yo seré la madrina y cuidaré a sus hijos ¡Ah! Y también...— Erwin casi se ahogó con su bebida por el comentario.

—Ni si quiera lo conozco, probablemente llevas hablando con el menos de 15 minutos y tienes la boda planeada, tonta. — comentó Levi para dar un trago al escocés en las rocas que se encontraba ya servido, sus amigos lo conocían bien, un hombre que no cambiaba mucho sus gustos así que ya sabían que pedirle cuando llegaba atrasado al bar. Hanji hizo un puchero e infló los mofletes, Levi continuó — ¿Y dónde está?

Erwin estiro el cuello mirando en dirección al baño de hombres. — Fue recién al baño, no se debe de demorar.

Levi asintió y bajó la vista hacia su celular, había recibido un mensaje, y si era Hanji de nuevo enviándole emoticones mientras estaba sentada justo frente a él, estiraría su mano y le tiraría un mechón de cabello, pero no era de ella esta vez.

Mikasa: Hoy saldré, llegaré al rededor de las 2 AM en taxi. Nos vemos luego.

enviado a las 10:00

Niña tonta, murmuró, qué se creía al salir sin pedir permiso, acaso se creerá mayor de edad para salir sin preguntarle. Lo pensó "mayor de edad", la muchacha ya era efectivamente mayor de edad, prácticamente podía estar en un pub de la misma calle que él y no habría problema, pero, de todas maneras, su departamento, sus reglas, y entre ellas está avisar con anticipación que va a salir, se imaginaba a su madre regañándolo porque desconocía el paradero de su prima y se castigó a sí mismo al pensar de nuevo en su madre, ya era un adulto hecho y derecho y sin embargo aún recibía regaños de su madre, que el a estas alturas al darse cuenta de que era una mujer incorregible decidió ignorar, nadie podía lidiar con su madre, ni si quiera su padre que quién sabe si estaba muerto o vivo en algún lugar lejano evitando el ser una figura paterna decente, ni su tío, Kenny Ackerman, padre de Mikasa, hermano de Kuchel, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese hombre, todo de él le molestaba y se compadecía de Mikasa pues ella tenía que soportarlo, porque a diferencia de su padre, Kenny sí había estado parcialmente presente en la crianza de la chica, pues el trabajo y los viajes alejados del hogar no daban para más.

—Levi, te presento a Eren— Erwin se dirigió a Levi, que rápidamente se despabiló y elevó la mirada, volviendo inmediatamente a un estado distraído al encontrarse con aquellos grandes ojos de un color verde Aqua que lo miraban con un brillo especial, en un segundo, se había parado para saludarlo sin dejar de mirar las orbes del muchacho.

—Levi, un gusto— dijo rápido el azabache y casi mecánico, estirando la mano para saludar, el contrario la estrechó educadamente, y el azabache vio sus manos, eran dedos largos, manos delicadas, más que las de Mikasa, pensó, como de una mujer, una piel morena, levemente bronceada que podía jurar que brillaba, estaba cálida, volvió su vista su rostro, sus pestañas se movían coquetas de arriba hacia abajo en cada pestañeo, eran largas y curvas, con unas cejas tupidas y bien delineadas, una nariz respingada y delgada, e inconscientemente su mirada viajó a los labios del menor, unos labios carnosos y pequeños, rosáceos e hidratados.

—El gusto es mío, señor Levi— escuchó su voz y eso fue su perdición, era armoniosa y suave, tenía un deje educado y le pareció de un niño, inocente y frágil. Se mantuvieron así por unos largos segundos en los que Levi se trasladaba en cada rasgo exótico del rostro del moreno, donde lo pudo ver como era, de manera muy compleja y simple, como un ser perfecto.

Hermoso pensó inconsciente, volviendo a ser atrapado por las orbes del menor. No escuchó la música de fondo, no sintió cuando Hanji le pateó con poca fuerza la pierna para que soltara al niño y tampoco prestó atención a la mirada incómoda de ambos amigos, que viajaban desde el castaño al azabache cuando pudo notar un leve, leve e imperceptible sonrojo de parte del castaño, pues no solamente el mayor parecía quitarle la mirada de encima, si no que Eren, estaba haciendo lo mismo que el contrario, estudiando sus rasgos —que le parecían muy familiares—, desviándose de sus alargados ojos verde oliva a su perfecta nariz, sus pómulos y como si de inercia se tratara no pudo evitar llevar su vista a los labios delgados del contrario, le pareció atractivo, era pálido pero no parecía un muerto, la mano del otro estaba fría y su voz la encontró en extremo varonil, al igual que cada uno de las facciones del adulto. Eren, así sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, desviando la vista y separando la mano, dejando la de Levi en el aire y se dejó caer en la silla, confundido, no volvió a ver a Levo, peo si su silueta sentarse luego de él y maldijo internamente al pensar que hasta su silueta era atractiva, a simple vista se veía musculoso, no en extremo, pero si bien formado, con hombros anchos, y un torso marcado, o al menos eso pudo notar por medio de las miradas discretas que le dirigió.

—¿Qué quieres estudiar, Eren?— preguntó Hanji entusiasmada, pasando por alto —por mientras— la química que había sentido entre ambos, desviando a Erwin que miraba extrañado a su amigo y luego de un momento así lo hizo, en su mente maquinaba que no le soltaba la mano al menor debido a que ya debía de estar ebrio, y si no eso, un poco entonado o confundido, tal vez desfasado.

Eren por un momento titubeó, no por no saber qué contestar, sino porque aún estaba distraído, los ojos de Levi lo distraían, y mucho. Levi, incluso se dio el gusto de saborear el nombre del contrario en su mente, "¿Frances?" Se preguntaba y recordó que efectivamente, Levi era de origen Francés como había comentado su pareja un tiempo atrás. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable por encontrar en demasía atractivo y atrayente al amigo de la persona con la que compartía lo que se podía llamar un "romance".

—Diseño y Fotografía, señorita Hanji— contestó finalmente con una sonrisa, a la que Erwin al verla no pudo evitar sentir calidez y el azabache, sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, como si se hubiera dado vuelta y algo le estrujara el pecho, volviendo a repetir lo que estaba mentalmente diciendo desde que lo vio. Hermoso

—¡Todo un artista! — Hanji sonrió emocionada, mirado con aprobación al rubio. —Deja las formalidades, llámame Hanji solamente.

Y así continuó por una hora y media, donde Hanji hablaba casi únicamente con el castaño, preguntándole sobre su vida, y después de conversar con ella un rato, Eren se vio en mayor confianza y también preguntó sobre la vida de la mujer, Erwin reía de los comentarios de Hanji y hablaba poco, pero se mantenía concentrado en Eren, cuyos ojos se encontraban con los oliva de aquel hombre, eran miradas fugaces, a veces por el rabillo del ojo, mientras que Levi se limitó a verlo en silencio como hablaba, cómo movía los labios, su tono de voz, sus ademanes y hasta cómo comía, estaba fascinado con el moreno, pero intentaba de que pasara de la manera más discreta posible, decidió no hablarle y no preguntarle nada, lo que el menor agradeció inconscientemente para así no ponerse nervioso, se mantuvo callado durante la comida y respondía con pocas palabras si alguien le preguntaba algo, como Hanji e Erwin, porque Eren no le habló en ningún momento.

—Eren, ya es hora. — dijo Erwin acercándose a Eren y enseñándole su reloj.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Ya se van? ¿Por qué? Pero si ni si quiera alcanzamos a cantar Bohemian Rapsody ¿O no, Erwin? — preguntaba Hanji con un puchero, Levi rodó los ojos por la actitud que tomaba su compañera y sintió una leve incomodidad en el pecho, parecida a la angustia pero no igual de intensa, debía admitir.

—Mis padres me dieron permiso hasta las 12 solamente, Hanji-san— se excusó y fue cuando Levi recordó, que Eren era un mocoso de 17 años casi recién cumplidos, aunque pareciera de 16, no le había dado demasiada importancia en todo este momento en el que admiro la belleza de él en silencio, pero se dio asco a sí mismo por verlo de esa manera, y también reprochó a Erwin por estar en una relación con alguien tan joven, pensó también que podía estar exagerando, tal vez la edad no es tan importante.

—Les dije que saldría con Mikasa y... — hablaba el menor hacia el rubio pero se vio interrumpido por Levi.

—¿Mikasa? — preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a Erwin que posó su vista en Levi y luego Eren. Se debían de conocer, es decir, ¿Cuantas Mikasas pueden haber en Berlín? Ese era un nombre japonés e incluso bastante extraño parece ser tenerlo allá.

—Sí, es amiga de Eren. — Erwin atrapado, contestó, la castaña, que ya con varias copas encima no entendía muy bien que pasaba se abstuvo de comentar y le dio un último sorbo a aquel trago de muchos colores rosados y rojos, bastante extravagante, igual que su personalidad.

—¿Conocen a Mikasa? — preguntó confundido, ¿Los amigos de Erwin conocían a Mikasa? ¿Le contarían a Mikasa su relación con un hombre mayor? Si es que era así podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos las horas de vida que le quedaban, no quería ni imaginar a Mikasa reaccionando ante la sorpresa de que estaba en una relación y lo multiplicó por mil si se enteraba de que era con un hombre, y lo multiplicó por dos mil si se enteraba de que era un hombre mayor.

—Ella es mi prima y se está quedando en mi casa, parece que se te olvidó comentar eso, Erwin. — soltó Levi, dirigiendo su típica mirada de irritación al rubio, entonces ¿Mikasa conocía quien era la pareja de Erwin?

—No les quise contar porque sabía que Eren se pondría nervioso por conocerlos y quería que él tuviera la libertad de contarle a Mikasa, cuando él quisiera— explicó mientras miraba a Eren, que rompió el contacto visual con su pareja incómodo y desvío la vista a sus manos que las masajeaba nervioso por sentir la mirada del adulto.

—Me perdí, guapetones, entonces ¿Por qué Mikasa no se debe enterar? — preguntó Hanji, ya con voz de ebria y mordiendo la pajilla de su vaso sin líquido, provocando en Eren una risita, la cual apagó rápido cubriendo su boca delicado con una sola mano. "No", pensó Levi, quería escuchar su risa sin ataduras y ver cómo sus dientes decoraban sus labios, esas margaritas que se hundían en sus mejillas, ese inusual rasgo que en ese poco rato le había encantado "No te cubras".

—Mikasa es muy sobre protectora con Eren, y ... tú sabes, me gustaría mantenerme vivo— bromeó Erwin. ¿La mocosa? ¿Sobre Protectora? Se extrañó y sintió culpable de inmediato, porque para que la asiática se comporte así debe de ser una persona muy importante para ella, si se interesara un poco en la vida de su prima hubiera conocido a Eren antes.

—¡Usted es el primo!— Eren volvió a reír y se acordó de todos los comentarios de Mikasa sobre su primo, no hablaba mucho sobre su familia pero de vez en cuanto comentada sobre él, que le gustaba leer, que tenía TOC, sobre su obsesión con la limpieza y el orden, me contaba que cuando era adolescente era un prostituto, que siempre llevaba chicas a la casa y que no se extrañaría que a sus 28 años tuviera un serio caso de herpes o sífilis, que era una persona que olía a cedro con un deje de tabaco y cuando era fin de semana no se separaba de su vaso de whisky o brandy, también le gustaba molestarlo diciéndole que era un gato estreñido, un enojón, un maniático, también Eren sabía sobre la afición por los libros de Levi e incluso se acordaba de sus libros favoritos como "El Gran Gatsby", "AL Faro", "Fuenteovejuna" y "Cien años de soledad", los cuales también eran los libros favoritos de Eren. Le dio nostalgia recordar cuando recién había conocido a Mikasa y le hablaba sobre su primo, nunca le había querido decir el nombre y no sabía el por qué, pero Eren nunca insistió debido a los problemas familiares en los que la asiática siempre estaba sumergida, al principio encontraba por la manera de la que hablaba sobre el como un chico mal hablado, engreído, que se creía superior, pero poco a poco, fue agarrándole interés y se vio a él mismo muchas veces en qué estaba su familiar, a lo que la chica después de un tiempo se limitó a contestar con un "no sé" que llegaba a decepcionar de cierta manera al castaño. Eren sabía más de Levi que un "Es muy reservado y tiene poca paciencia" que había recivido de Erwin cuando había preguntado por el, y ahora que Eren lo analizaba, haciendo conexiones, tal vez Levi era la razón por la cual ella de un año para otro demostró sus ganas y ambiciones por convertirse en una abogada penal y trabajar en aquella empresa, Sina Corp, Mikasa se debía de sentir inspirada por él, tal vez hasta lo admiraba.

— ¿Mikasa habla sobre mi?— preguntó extrañado Levi, aprovechando de mantener contacto visual con el menor.

— Al Faro— habló Eren, aún pensando en todo lo que en realidad sabía sobre el enigmático Rivaille "Levi" Ackerman. El azabache lo observó inquisitivo, pensando a qué se refería.

— Ese es tu libro favorito, Al Faro— Aclaró de manera parcial, mientras, Hanji nuevamente seguía discretamente los movimientos de ambos al igual que sus miradas — También es mi libro favorito— continuó temeroso y con la voz cortada, casi tartamudeando.

tierno Pensó el azabache, iba a hablarle, pero fue interrumpido por Erwin aclarándose la garganta, dirigió su mirada al rubio y pudo ver cómo pasaba su brazo a la espalda de Eren, sin parecer sobreprotector, ni meloso, solamente fue para que el castaño le prestara atención.

— Debemos irnos. — Dijo el rubio, y miró a Hanji y a Levi. La castaña se levantó y entusiasta abrazó a Eren, se acercó a Erwin y le dio un abrazo afectuoso, acercándose al oído del mayor y susurrando una palabra "suerte", los otros presentes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de eso pues estaban sumergido en su propio mundo, en un mundo compartido. Levi solamente hizo un ademán de despedida, asintiendo con la cabeza y elevando un poco su copa de whisky.

— Hasta pronto, señor Levi. — se dirigió Eren al azabache que lo miraba a los ojos, con una voz suave y acaramelada.

— Ojalá podamos discutir sobre libros después, Eren — Levantó la voz Rivaille, antes de que se retiraran, con Erwin aún con la mano en la espalda media de Eren, el que solamente giró la cabeza para verle de reojo y mostrarle una sonrisa sincera y un pestañeo coqueto, para después, irse del lugar, con el mayor a su lado en todo momento.

Levi los vio partir, perderse entre la gente y solamente pudo ver la gran puerta transparente de entrada al local abrirse y luego cerrarse, ver a Erwin al lado de Eren provocó que sus neuronas de sentido común reaccionaran, había estado pensando de esa manera sobre el chico, sobre el amigo de Mikasa y más importante, sobre el alegado novio de su mejor amigo, se sintió como mierda, porque solamente al ver a Erwin tocar levemente con su mano la espalda de Erwin al final de la cena hizo que se diera cuenta que estuvo deseándolo toda la cena, no antes, cuando se tuvo que haber dado cuenta y haber parado de mirarlo de esa manera y de pensar sobre el. Se maldijo en su mente y se sintió como una gran mierda, lo que estaba pasando bien seguido desde que entró a ese pub hace un hora y algo atrás, devolvió su mirada a su trago y bebió todo el contenido del vaso.

— Intenso— dijo Hanji, que lo miraba examinadora.

— ¿Parezco chiste que me miras tanto, idiota?

Hanji rió y se apoyó en el espaldar de su silla. — A decir verdad, sí.

— Qué mierda quieres decir con eso — preguntó Levi que le había captado la atención aquel tono más serio y poco normal que había adoptado su amiga, ella se encogió de hombros y fingió demencia ante la pregunta, y rápidamente cambió de postura, a la normal en la que siempre andaba, aquella exaltada, entretenida y dinámica, inclinándose hacia delante y acercando su rostro al de Levi, como si quisiera decir algo que nadie más debería escuchar.

—Te dije que era lindo.— Levi rodó los ojos, fingiendo que no le importaba hablar sobre el adolescente.

—No es la gran cosa. — soltó Rivaille .

—¿Estás demente? El chico es un diez, yo le daría un once, porque no es un adolescente diez, ni actor porno diez, era un actor de cine o modelo diez, así de diez es ese diez— exclamaba Hanji orgullosa de sus ocurrencias.

—Es nada más un mocoso simplón, no sé qué mierda le ve Erwin. — Dijo con un gusto resentido en la voz que empleó.

—¡JÁ! Esa no te la cree ni el Papa, Levi, conociéndote, digo que estás celoso. — hablaba entretenida la Hanji, con inflexión jocosa y levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué mierda hablas, cuatro ojos? Que pienses que me gusta Erwin y que estoy celoso de Eren es otra razón válida para que seas encerrada en un loquero, inepta— sostuvo hastiado de lo que había dicho su alegada amiga ¿Qué tan tonta puede ser?, pensaba Rivaille, porque, que le gustara Erwin, que le atrayera o que simplemente le encontrara atractivo, estaba a mil años luz de la realidad y eso era un hecho desde que se conocieron en la escuela de leyes junto a Hanji años atrás.

—No me refería a Eren. — Habló Hanji con tono presumido, desviando la vista.

—¿Tu madre te dejó caer de cabeza cuando eras bebé o simplemente naciste estúpida?

Rivaille se defendió, se excusaba en su mente diciendo que no le importaba Eren, que lo acababa de conocer, que era un tonto niño perdido y necesitado de cariño, rebelde en cierta manera y por eso mantenía relaciones con Erwin, se excusaba una y otra vez, molesto consigo mismo e intentando de convencerse. Hanji se carcajeó ante la ingeniosidad de su amigo para inventar cada vez mejores y mejores insultos.

—Me dejaron caer, pero el doctor dijo que estaría bien.

—Claramente se equivocó.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Eren que normalmente le gustaba mantener una conversación extensa con Erwin cada vez que lo iba a dejar a su casa en auto, vociferando sobre su día, sus amigos, qué había aprendido en clases, sobre cómo le estaba yendo en sus exámenes, le mostraba las fotos que había sacado durante el día con esa cámara moderna y súper equipada que le habían regalado sus padres para sus cumpleaños, relataba sus casi diarias peleas con un compañero de clase, Jean, incluso a veces se enojaba de la nada por recordar al nombrado "cara de caballo", le preguntaba sobre su trabajo y cómo había estado, incluso preguntaba cuándo se volverían a ver, pero esta vez, estaba en silencio, callado desde que entró al automóvil del rubio y con la mirada fija en la ventana, se le veía más distraído que de costumbre y su silencio provocó en Erwin un pánico pasivo debido a la anormalidad del comportamiento.

—¿Estas enojado porque no te conté que Levi es primo de Mikasa? —Preguntó calmado y haciéndose inferior, frenó el auto en el disco pare cercano a la casa de Eren y continuó, el barrio donde vivía era tranquilo y bien acomodado, bastante seguro, así que aunque aún no fuera pasada la media noche, no había casi nadie fuera de sus casas, el silencio era predominante incluso siendo un viernes por la noche, seguramente todas las familias estaban en sus casas compartiendo y el pensar eso provocó un agudo dolor en su pecho, imaginarse el regresar a casa y encontrarla vacía, separarse de Eren...

El castaño volvió de sus pensamientos para contestarle a Erwin, parecía no poder sacarse aún de la cabeza a aquel enigmático hombre que era Rivaille Ackerman.

—Bueno, en realidad no, pero no me gusta que me oculten cosas así que por favor no lo hagas de nuevo. —pidió Eren y al terminar de hablar le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y apagada a Erwin, lo que le bastó al mayor para volver a la calma.

—No lo haré nunca más, lo prometo — aseguró el rubio y se estacionó en la casa de vecina a la del castaño, ya era costumbre buscar y dejar al castaño ahí para que sus padres que ya lo conocían a él y a su auto, no lo vieran saliendo con él.

—Te creo.

Erwin con un poco de nervios que no le gustaría admitir se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto, hasta chocar suavemente ambas frentes y posar su mano encima de la de Eren, pero al no encontrarla su gran palma cayó en el muslo del contrario, el que al sentir tan contacto provocó que el calor llegara a sus mejillas al igual que un sonrojo, podían sentir sus respiraciones y el menor recordó que se había sonrojado con el tacto de Rivaille, se sintió instantáneamente culpable por pensar en el azabache estando en esa posición con Erwin así que, cerró la cercanía que había puesto el rubio, rozando sus labios con los del mayor, lo que el contrario correspondió y sintió alegría, fue un beso casto, corto y superficial, era uno de los pocos besos que había dado Eren, porque sí, su primer beso había sido de Erwin. Se separaron a la brevedad y el mayor retrocedió y le sonrió, sacando su mano del muslo del otro.

—Hasta luego, Eren. — Se despidió mientras veía como un acelerado castaño se soltaba del cinturón de seguridad y se bajaba del auto apresurado, como si escapara.

—Te enviaré un mensaje ¿Vale?— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, poniendo su mochila al hombro y caminando rápido hasta la entrada de su casa. Erwin esperó a que entrara seguro a su hogar y dio media vuelta, ahora camino a su casa, podría volver al pub, donde lo más probable era que aún estuviera Hanji y Levi, pero se sentía cansado por el día y quería aprovechar que sábado era su día libre y darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde. Sonrío mientras pensaba en el castaño y por el nerviosismo que provocaba en Eren solamente un beso, definitivamente no era lo que todo el mundo pensaría de un chiquillo de su edad siendo así de atractivo, pero Eren era opuesto a toda norma, era especial y su determinación podía impactar a cualquier persona. Se sintió aliviado por la actitud calmada que había tenido Levi al conocerlo, que Hanji no lo hubiera asustado y que su otro amigo no lo hubiera intimidado, lo tomó como un excelente comienzo. O eso pensaba él.


	3. Capítulo 3

_"Todos los descubrimientos tienen muchas ganas de encontrarte_

 _Hasta las estrellas usan telescopios pa buscarte"_

Se paseó nuevamente de un extremo a otro de la sala de estar y dio un largo respiro, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Se soltó el cabello que llevaba amarrado en una coleta y lo dejó caer hasta los hombros, para luego dar un largo trago a la botella de agua que sostenía.

Había llegado de la escuela y no había visto ni asomo de Levi por ningún lado, así que disfrutando de su libertad salió a correr por las calles de la ciudad hasta que la fatiga fue mayor.

¿Cuanto fue? Se preguntaba, solamente sabía que había comenzado y no se había detenido hasta que sintió que su estomago lloraba por algo de comida. Sentía la humedad del sudor recorrer su piel y se sacó la sudadera, dejándola colgada en una silla del comedor.

Levi, que había llegado hace pocos minutos del trabajo bajó las escaleras al escuchar la puerta abrirse, agotado de la rutina laboral y sin ánimos de lidiar con lo que le pusieran en frente, la vio caminando de un lado a otro, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratara.

—¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Levi sin avisar su presencia, observándola desde unos escalones arriba. Ella se sobresaltó y maldijo en voz baja, no siendo escuchada por el mayor que no quitaba su vista de ella.

—Avisa si estás en casa, casi haces que me da un ataque. —recriminó mientras tomaba otro largo sorbo de agua.

— Tú deberías avisar, es mi casa. — bajó los escalones restantes y pasó por al lado de ella—Estás sudada. — dijo con un poco de asco, pero sus manías por la limpieza no podían permitir que pasara por alto aquello.

Mikasa se sentó en el sillón de cuero frente a la tele, sin importarle la obsesión por el aseo de su familiar. Quedando a su izquierda el gran ventanal que daba vista a toda la ciudad desde lo alto del piso en el que vivían.

—Fui a correr. —explicó, dejando caer la cabeza en el soporte del sillón. Levi silencioso se sentó en el mismo lugar, pero guardando su distancia, mirándola de reojo.

— Afuera está que nieva y tu corriendo. — la regañó. Mikasa al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en el pecho. Desde que había llegado hace una semana al departamento de Levi había comenzado a tener la sensación de que se estaba comportando más amable, más cálido, más cercano. Levi se preocupaba de ella a su manera

y estos comentarios que soltaba al aire eran los que lo dejaban en evidencia ante la joven.

— Estaba nerviosa. Mañana tengo un partido ¿sabías?

Levi le lanzó una mirada fugaz por el rabillo del ojo y enarcó una ceja, sin sacar la mirada de en frente ¿Qué se supone que estaba viendo? La nada, pues la televisión estaba apagada, no había mucha iluminación, solamente las luces tenues que pegaba el sol que ya caía y se oculta a entre los rascacielos, las luces de la cocina y de la escalera. Los Ackerman tenían el don de crear relaciones basadas en silencios sin sentir incomodidad alguna.

— Mamá no me contó ¿De qué es? — estaba interesado, a pesar de que su rostro no lo demostrara, se podía notar un deje de curiosidad en su voz y la chica podía notarlo, sabía leerlo, sus expresiones, eran familia y lo conocía desde pequeño después de todo, sabía que estaba intentando de que "conectaran" después de tanto tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos se había esforzado en comunicarse de alguna manera con el otro.

— Básquetbol, soy titular. — contestó con simpleza intentando no darle demasiada importancia.

— ¿En el equipo de tu escuela? — continuó la conversación. La verdad, últimamente Levi si estaba intentando inmiscuirse en la vida de ella, enterándose de pequeñas cosas hasta ahora, como cual es su película favorita, color favorito, ¿perro o gato? y otras pequeñeces. Después del encuentro con Eren cada oportunidad que tenía para saber algo sobre ella y sin demostrarse demasiado agresivo se atrevía a preguntar una que otra cosa, sin embargo, la otra razón de su repentino interés no parecía surgir en las conversaciones.

Sí, ese era Eren.

Mikasa hasta el momento había mencionado a todos sus amigos, cuyos nombres Levi ya no recordaba simplemente porque no le importaba, ni siquiera se había ordenado a sí mismo aprenderse algún nombre de la corta lista de amistades de Mikasa, pero a pesar de que Eren había declarado que eran mejores amigos ella no había dado ni una pista de un "mocoso infantil de ojos verdes". Le causaba intriga al azabache. ¿Se habrían enojado? pensaba entre las posibilidades del por qué no podía hacer coincidir por "casualidad" aquel nombre en la boca de Mikasa.

— Sí, mañana son las semifinales del campeonato de esta región.

Levi solamente asintió y se levantó de su lugar en silencio con la intención de volver a su habitación para sacarse el peso de la ropa formal y con ella el estrés laboral, darse una una ducha e incluso se podría dar el lujo de dormir temprano aquel día.

— Puedes ir. Si quieres— detuvo a su primo antes de que comenzara a subir por la escalera. El frenó y se dio la vuelta en el mismo lugar para mirarla, aún sentada, con la vista hacia el techo.

— Bien.

Aceptó satisfecho.

— Pero dúchate, apestas. — la regañó mientras daba la vuelta y continuaba su camino.

— Vale, vale.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del departamento al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Levi cerrarse y Mikasa no pudo evitar extender una sonrisa en su rostro que expresaba pura felicidad. Se estaba sintiendo como en casa.

Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, al entrar por las puertas principales chocó con alumnos y algunos padres con las chaquetas del instituto y del equipo contrario, siguió la masa de gente por anchos pasillos e inconcientemente dirigía la mirada a todas direcciones, buscando a alguien. Recordó su época de adolescente y se sintió afortunado de haber terminado esa etapa, demasiado dramática para su gusto, definitivamente no la extrañaba ni un poco.

Llegaron a la cancha de básquetbol techada, las gradas se comenzaron a llenar y el ruido incesante y gritos de pubertos le parecieron molestos.

—¡Levi!

Escuchó la voz de Mikasa a sus espaldas y la vió hacerce paso entre la gente para llegar hasta donde estaba, ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de básquet, una ancha polera y shorts de color rojo y con la mascota escolar en el pecho.

—Llegaste.

—Evidentemente— señaló y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Mikasa le sonrió y le golpeó el hombro con su puño.

—Solamente deséame suerte.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la cancha, pero se dio la vuelta nuevamente.

—Mis amigos están sentados allá— señaló apuntando hacia el centro de las gradas. Levi siguió con la mirada la dirección dada por Mikasa y como lo sospechó, encontró lo que su cerebro en secreto buscaba, un montón de jóvenes que hablaban entre ellos, con los rostros pintados de rojo un cártel que decía "Team Mikasa" y ahí mismo, distraído, riendo y con una bandana roja en la frente, se encontraba él.

—Les dije que no hicieran un cártel— dijo avergonzada — Ve para allá, el juego va a comenzar.

Por otro lado, Levi se había quedado pegado y no escuchó ni una palabra que Mikasa dijo después, se dio cuenta que ya se había ido y caminó hasta las gradas.

—Mierda— soltó y subió las escaleras hasta donde todos se encontraban, con la mirada baja y con nervios inexplicables, tenía ganas de fumar un cigarro en ese mismo instante, maldijo su vicio.

Se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba al lado de unos de los amigos de Mikasa, era un chico de cabello café claro que hablaba con Eren a su lado o más bien lo molestaba, observaba sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hey, Eren. —llamó Jean al castaño, dejando las bromas de lado por un momento, se le acercó al oído al contrario y Eren acortó la distancia para poder escuchar mejor.

—El tipo que está a mi lado, míralo, se me hace muy familiar.

Eren se alejó de Jean y lanzó una mirada discreta al caballero al lado de su amigo.

—Demonios.— maldijo bajo, aún así fue audible para su amigo.

—¿Qué?

— Es el primo de Mikasa. — susurró y se encogió en su asiento, como si esperara no ser visto, fugazmente Levi volvió la vista hacia Eren y sus miradas se cruzaron.

 _Niño torpe_ pensó cuando lo vio encogerse, como si fuera a volverse invisible, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, lo que en Eren provocó unas mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

—Jean, te cambio de lugar.

—¿Que? No, desde acá se ve mucho mejor.

Eren rodó los ojos — Es lo mismo, muévete ahora— Se paró de su asiento y movió la cabeza señalándole que se corriera un asiento.

—Eres un dolor en el trasero Jaeger— soltó fastidiado, observó al hombre a su lado que al parecer era pariente de Mikasa antes de arrastrarse un puesto, el parecido era obvio, al igual que Mikasa tenía la tez blanca, cabello azabache, rasgos definidos y angulados, hasta la misma mirada, la única diferencia era que su amiga tenía ojos achinados, que delataban su herencia japonesa.

Eren con cuidado se dejó caer al lado del mayor, mientras que Levi fingía demencia y observaba la cancha concentrado, mientras que su mente funcionaba al cien en ese momento.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, señor Levi— dijo Eren, con una voz dulce y amable, incluso algo coqueta, el contrario finalmente lo enfrentó y se vieron directamente a los ojos, automáticamente la misma descarga eléctrica se hizo presente, le recorrió la espalda y se posó en su cuello, le provoco un nudo en la garganta ¿Siempre hablaría así? Se preguntaba ¿Usaba ese tono a propósito? ¿Intentaba de seducirlo? ¿Sólo él se sentía así?.

—El mocoso de Erwin. — aclaró Levi, no para Eren sino que para sí mismo y lo repitió en su mente, esperando que eso se grabara en su mente y así su cuerpo se dejara de sentir de esa manera.

"Mocoso _de Erwin_ "

Eren por su parte también se encontraba bajo los efectos de aquella profunda e intimidante mirada, se limitó a sonreír.

—Eren ¿Verdad? — fingió no saber su nombre, desinteresado, como si no lo hubiera pensado un montón desde que se vieron.

—Así es.— asintió — ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien. — contestó seco, su sentido común le decía que seguir conversando con el muchacho podría no ser la mejor de las ideas, pero le preguntó de todos modos —¿Y tú?

—Bien también.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente.

—Mikasa me contó que está viviendo con usted.

—Ah, si, mientras sus padres están de viaje.

El más joven parecía bastante interesado sobre su vida, le preguntó cómo era su trabajo, si era muy cansador, cuales eran sus hobbies, honestamente comenzó a dudar si alguna pregunta tenía la intención de sacar información sobre Erwin o si el mocoso quería saber más sobre él, de todos modos, el contestaba amable, sin entrar en detalles, se enredó entre palabras en una ocasión por distraerse en los ojos del joven y maldijo en su mente.

—¿Tu vives con tus padres?—ya sabía la respuesta solamente quería comenzar una conversación que fuera más profunda, pero se vio interrumpido por el presentador, justo salieron los equipos a la cancha y vio a Mikasa entrar delante de todas, se notaba que imponía respeto entre las otras jugadoras, todos se pararon a aplaudir y a animar a sus equipos, incluído Eren.

El partido empezó y todos se volvieron a sentar, no había mucho que ver honestamente, no había competencia, el equipo de Mikasa aplastaba a las niñas de la otra secundaria y sin duda Mikasa era la estrella, era la más rápida, la que saltaba más alto, podría conseguir fácilmente una beca deportiva si la necesitara, se veía como una deportista de alto rendimiento, prestaba atención a ratos al partido y a Mikasa que lo había sorprendido, pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada al joven distraído que se encontraba a su lado, que gritaba el nombre de su prima animandola, cada anotación la celebraba y en varias ocasiones pillo a Levi observándole, lo que le provocaba cosquillas en el abdomen que intentaba ignorar y lo lograba a ratos, pero siempre caía nuevamente y para que el ambiente no se volviera incómodo comentaba sobre el partido y sobre lo buena que era Mikasa en los deportes.

Al terminar los dos periodos todos celebraban, Levi se levantó a aplaudir mientras Mikasa abrazaba a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando miró a la barra vio a su primo aplaudiendo y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida.

Eren le dijo algo a sus amigos que se comenzaron a retirar junto al gentío y luego se giró hacia Levi.

—Vamos a esperar a Mikasa en el estacionamiento

Todos ya habían bajado y esperaban a Eren haciéndole señas para que se apurara.

Levi lo miró con duda.

—Acompañenos— pidió y lo arrastró del brazo con delicadeza, el corazón de Levi se alertó ante el movimiento tan cercano de parte de Eren y comenzó a latir con más velocidad.

—¿Mikasa irá para allá? — preguntó.

—Si, dijo que iría a buscar sus cosas y que luego saldría.

—¡No tenemos todo el día Jaeger! — gritó Jean.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en grupo junto a la multitud.

—¡Eren!— llamó un chico rubio de ojos azules y de baja estatura, a Levi le pareció chistoso su corte de pelo.

—Pasamos a las finales, estoy seguro que ganarán el próximo partido también.

—Con Mikasa es seguro— añadió otro que tenía todo el rostro pintado de color rojo y la cabeza rapada.

Levi se percató de la mirada de ese chico que estaba a su lado cuando llegó, al que Eren le cambió el asiento, parece haber escuchado que su nombre era Jean, no se inmutó por ser observado descaradamente por el joven de pies a cabeza con clara desconfianza.

Armin se percató de la presencia del mayor en el grupo a penas llegó, caminaba al lado de Eren y conversaban tranquilamente.

—Eren —llamó Armin, haciéndose presente.

—¿El es el primo de Mikasa?

—Si, es Levi — afirmó con una sonrisa.

El rubio con amabilidad extendió su mano a Levi.

—Soy Armin, amigo de Mikasa. — Levi aceptó su mano y la estrechó, se sorprendió con lo educado que era, la mayoría de los niños de su edad no eran así, los encontraba todo lo opuesto, bulliciosos y sin respeto por nada, concentrados en cosas superficiales.

—Levi— reafirmó el azabache.

—¿Primos? con razón su cara se me hacía conocida. —añadió Connie .

—¿Ves? Yo te dije que conocía a ese tipo de algún lado, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua— saltó una chica, llevaba una coleta y al igual que su amigo llevaba toda la cara pintada de rojo, durante todo el partido ellos dos fueron los que más gritaron, a Levi le parecieron en extremo molestos y ella tenía una risa estruendosa que le pareció bastante familiar a la de su amiga, con la misma calidad de risa que llamaba la atención en todos lados.

Ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, estaba lleno de estudiantes celebrando, se juntaban en grupos y partían amontonados en autos, probablemente camino a celebrar.

—¡Eren!— se escuchó Mikasa, llegando hasta donde estaban, Eren corrió a abrazarla igual que el resto de sus amigos, ella abrazó a Eren y a Armin con cariño, con especial cercanía a Eren, mientras que el resto le palmeaba la espalda y la felicitaban. Levi esperó paciente y luego se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te pareció el partido?

—Me pareció que eres una mocosa presumida— lanzó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mikasa rió y le empujó con el puño en su hombro.

—Podría ser cierto— aceptó— Te presento a mis amigos.

—Connie, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, Marco, Historia. —señalaba uno por uno y todos saludaban con una sonrisa, excepto por Jean.

—Él es Armin y ...— ahí estaba, sentía que sus ojos bailaban sólo para él, tenían un brillo especial que se posaba entre la mezcla de colores claros de sus ojos. — Eren.

—Ya lo conocen, mi primo Levi.

Levi solamente asintió e ignoró las miradas curiosas de los amigos de su prima.

—Vamos a ir a una cafetería ahora ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —invitó su prima.

Levi devolvió la vista al castaño, se percató de que no había dejado de mirarlo y desvío la mirada intentando de pasar desapercibido. Iba a decir que sí, seguir al chiquillo un rato más y poder conversar con él no le parecía mal, le parecía en extremo atractivo, además pasaría tiempo de calidad con su prima, pero descartó esa opción cuando una alarma sonó en su cabeza, era una mala idea, estar más tiempo del necesario con Eren era malo para él, le hacía sentir bien pero cuando se daba cuenta de que era la pareja de su mejor amigo se sentía culpable y fatal.

—Tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa, voy a pasar.— mintió e inmediatamente vio a Eren hacer una mueca de decepción _. Mocoso atrevido_ pensó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si, te veré más tarde. — se despidió con un ademán con solo una mano, igual que el resto de los amigos, se dio la vuelta camino a su auto y no sin antes echar una mirada a Eren, nuevamente como si estuvieran conectados sus vistas se encontraron.

 _Choques estelares_

Eren se pasó la mano por el rostro y parpadeó para despavilarse. Levi no era el único con mariposas en el estómago.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros solamente

—Vamos.

Levi al llegar al auto se encerró en él y posó su frente contra el volante, intentando calmar su agitado corazón, respiró profundo.

Comenzó a conducir, de pensamiento en pensamiento llegó a la conclusión de que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y admitió varias cosas y otras cosas inconcientes que no pasaron por su mente en ese momento.

Primero, el mocoso le calentaba.

Segundo, disfrutaba demasiado conversar con el mocoso.

Tercero, concluyó que como todo el resto de sus andanzas en el pasado, se acabaría el interés por Eren aunque a diferencia del resto de las veces anteriores: no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ya en su departamento, sentado en su sillón con la vista nocturna de la ciudad dándole de frente encendió un cigarrillo y dejó sus músculos tensos descansar.

Tiempo y distancia parecían ser sus mejores amigos.

—Sasha, para de comer tanto, no te va a alcanzar el dinero y esta vez yo no pagaré tu parte— regañó Connie a su amiga que estaba a punto de pedir otro pastel para acompañar su segunda malteada.

—Te lo pagaré todo Connie ¡Lo prometo! Uno más ¿Sí?

Sus amigos rieron, la misma cómoda rutina de siempre, eran un grupo unido, todos iban en la misma clase, desde que entraron a la secundaria que son amigos, excepto por Armin, Mikasa y Eren que ya tenían un pasado juntos, era su último año y luego irían a la universidad, cada vez que lo recordaban les entraba nostalgia colectiva.

—Eren — llamó Mikasa.

—Estas muy callado ¿Te sientes bien?— Eren despertó de su trance y levantó la cabeza.

—Solo estoy un poco cansado.

—¿Estás durmiendo mal? — preguntó Armin con duda, conocía a su amigo, sabía todas sus facetas.

— Si, más o menos. — mintió, pero no del todo, pues existía un par de razones que le quitaban el sueño de vez en cuando.

—Iré a refrescarme para despertar.

—Te acompaño— dijo Jean, se paró después de él y caminaron en silencio hacia el baño.

—Esos dos están raros— dijo Historia— ¿Sabes qué tiene Jean? — le preguntó a Marco que era el más cercano a Jean en ese grupo.

—No, no creo que sea nada importante en todo caso — se encogió de hombros y bebido de su malteada, se tenían confianza, si algo le pasara Jean se lo haría saber.

—Yo creo que pelearon, se ofendieron de más y ahora se sienten mal—asumió Historia.

—Es lo que siempre hacen, esos dos idiotas tienen una seria relación de amor-odio— se burló Ymir y rodeó con su brazo la espalda de Historia.

Eren se estaba secando el rostro tranquilo, más despierto. Jean estaba apoyado en la pared del baño, no se había movido desde que llegaron y lo observaba demasiado como si examinara sus movimientos.

—Deja de mirarme, cara de caballo, me pones los pelos de punta.

—¿Quien es Erwin, _mocoso_?

Eren se tensó.

—¿Qué hablas? —preguntó fingiendo demencia, el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

— Hace una semana te vi subir en un auto con un hombre.

Eren se mordió el labio e intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero Jean puso su mano en la puerta y lo acorraló.

—¿Eres gay, Jaeger?

—No— negó cortante. Jean enarcó una ceja y con la mano que tenía sobre la puerta la dirigió hasta el cabello de Eren y le corrió los mechones que tapaban su oreja.

—Tus orejas están rojas.

Eren corrió de un manotazo la mano de Jean y lo empujó.

— Si, soy gay y qué te importa cara de caballo.

Jean retrocedió dos pasos.

— Asumo que Erwin es mayor que tú.

—¿Acaso ahora eres detective, idiota?— soltó Eren irritado.

—Eres todo un personaje, Jaeger.


	4. Capítulo 4

" _Stop! In the name of love"_

¿Cómo era su vida después de llevar una semana sin ver a Eren? Él pensaba que de los más normales porque si Eren no era mencionado por Mikasa, Erwin o Hanji él simplemente no reparada en la existencia del chico que hace días había visto en el partido de Mikasa. La misma noche antes de caer dormido sentenció que era mera calentura y que no dejaría a su mente desvariar gracias a un adolescente.

La interrupción de Mikasa en su hogar en un principio fue de lo más incómodo por razones obvias, en primer lugar Levi Ackerman tiene cierta manía por tener el control sobre las cosas que tiene dentro de su vida, los cambios no eran lo más agradable para él y perder el control lo volvía irritable, sin embargo, se terminó acostumbrando a su presencia después de todo Mikasa nunca fue odiosa, de pequeña siempre fue callada y distante, debía admitir que la joven le recordaba a sí mismo de más joven y en muchos aspectos. Mantenían conversaciones amenas, cuando se encontraban en el departamento de Levi para cenar compartían cómo les había ido en el día, a veces miraban una película y debía admitir que la compañía de su prima terminó siendo algo bueno y ambos lo sabían, dentro de una familia algo tóxica y distante se habían encontrado.

—¡Que malo que es! — dijo Hanji al leer el mensaje que recién le había llegado, se enredó la bufanda al cuello y tiritó de frío.

—¿Dónde está Erwin?

Levi preguntó y también buscó abrigarse metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

Era viernes por la noche y hace poco habían salido del trabajo, el frío en invierno calaba hasta los huesos y escasa nieve caía a ratos.

—Está con Eren y se le olvidó avisar que no vendría.

Levi rodó los ojos con irritación, llevaban veinte minutos esperando a su amigo afuera de su trabajo, así podrían tomar juntos un taxi al bar que frecuentaban tal como lo hacían todos los viernes o jueves. Más encima los había plantado por estar con un mocoso a los ojos de Levi.

—Maldito cabrón, no es la primera vez que nos hace la misma mierda.

—El amor...— Hanji suspiró y puso ojos soñadores, desde que se había enterado de la relación de su amigo con Eren se convirtio en la fan número uno de la pareja, los encontraba de ensueño y cada vez que podía preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo con Eren a Erwin, después de todo Hanji siempre se consideró una fangirl de tomo y lomo. —¡Vamos igual! Es viernes y he estado pensando en una margarita desde temprano — se quejó e hizo pucheros mientras tiraba de la manga de Levi para molestarlo.

—Está bien— cedió y se zafó del agarre de su amiga.

Hanji detuvo un taxi y en poco estuvieron ya sentados en la barra del bar en los únicos asientos libres, la música sonaba fuerte y había más gente que otros días, las mesas de pool ya habían sido ocupadas. Levi siempre prefirió ir los jueves que el ambiente era más calmado. Su cerveza y la Margarita de Hanji fueron puestas frente a ellos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mi margarita!

—¿Todo el día pensando en un trago? ¿Debería preocuparme de tu aparente alcoholismo?

—Te he visto tomando whisky al desayuno, solo para aclarar quién es el alcohólico aquí. — se defendió Hanji.

—Verdad, sin embargo, eso está fuera de contexto.

Ya después de tres margaritas de Hanji y varias cervezas, ya se sentían desinhibidos y Hanji lideraba la conversación, intentaba planear una reunión con sus amigos más cercanos en el departamento de Levi y él solamente la dejó hablar porque sabía que no permitiría que disturbe su paz en especial sabiendo cómo se ponían sus amigos cuando tomaban de más.

—Ya quiero ir al baño de nuevo ¡Malditas margaritas! — la mujer se levantó tambaleando y Levi no se sorprendió por qué su amiga ya estaba mareada, después de todo estaba tomando puro tequila con limón. Levi le hizo una seña a la camarera y ella se acercó.

—Tráeme una cerveza más y una taza de café, por favor— pensó en Hanji, haría que se bebiera esa taza de café porque no andaba con ánimos de lidiar con su amiga borracha, para ser honestos ni siquiera quería ir al bar, él solamente deseaba descansar para poder tener un fin de semana en paz. Sintió una mano apoyando en sus hombro y se sobresaltó.

—Dos cervezas mejor ¿Tu qué quieres Eren?— Habló Erwin a las espaldas de Levi.

Levi se levantó y se dio la vuelta, miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente porque estaba concentrado en los ojos de su pareja, de Eren.

—Solo una bebida, por favor. — La mirada de Levi viajó de su amigo a Eren y no pudo evitar relajar su rostro, no andaba con uniforme, se veía casual con jeans, vans y una polera manga larga y una chaqueta demasiado grande como para ser de él, definitivamente no era suya porque las mangas le colgaban más allá de las manos, manos las cuales las tenía unidas a las de Erwin.

—¿Qué hacen acá? —preguntó seco, sin saludar a Eren a pesar de que sus miradas se habían encontrado.

— Eren quiso venir—aclaró Erwin igual de tosco que Levi, estaba acostumbrado a que fuera rudo con él, pero su primer instinto fue saltar cuando sintió la hostilidad que se dirigía hacia Eren.

—No sabía que tenían planes desde antes, quería pasar a saludarlo y a la señorita Hanji también.— La sonrisa de Eren era tan radiante e inocente a los ojos de ambos que podía calmar cualquier tormenta. Se veía extra tierno y extra sexy para ambos usando esa chaqueta que le rosaba los muslos.

—¿Eren, Erwin? ¡Que emoción! Pensé que tenían una cita. —La llegada de Hanji interrumpió la conversación, se acercó con movimientos torpes y abrazó a Eren colgandose de su cuello, el olor que desprendía a alcohol lo podía sentir en todas sus fosas nasales.

— Hola señorita Hanji, la está pasando bien al parecer— Eren rió divertido y Erwin puso su mano en el hombro de Hanji para que dejara de apoyarse en su cita.

—Si, pero Eren tenía ganas de pasar a saludar.

Todos volvieron a tomar asiento y la tensión de un inicio se cortó por completo, sin embargo, Levi aún estaba enojado porque su amigo los había dejado plantados por lo que en su opinión era un "mocoso" ¿Qué tan interesante puede ser? Levi no se podía imaginar ninguna otra razón por la cual Erwin quisiera estar con Eren además del sexo, es decir, solamente había que tener ojos para darse cuenta de que el castaño era joven, era guapo, esbelto, su rostro era angelical. Levi también admitía su belleza, pues él hasta ahora aún cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar quedarse embobado. Deben follar todo el tiempo, Erwin, caliente de mierda pensaba Levi.

Hanji y Eren se pusieron al día sobre la escuela, Eren les contó que hoy habían ido a un museo con sus compañeros, había podido pasar por una exposición de fotografías que estaba temporalmente en la ciudad y Levi se percató cómo sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal cuando hablaba sobre capturar un momento, un instante en su cámara.

— ¿Y tus padres que opinan? — preguntó Levi, con curiosidad, después de todo ambos eran titanes dentro del ámbito de la medicina, ambos con varios logros, reconocidos en la industria farmacéutica, le causaba curiosidad de qué pensarían sobre la decisión de su hijo de tomar un camino completamente diferente y además uno artístico, porque él bien sabe que sus padres no se lo hubieran permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Eren se mostró más cabizbajo. Solamente rió nervioso.

—Bueno, aún no logran hacer paz con eso, fue un largo proceso pero definitivamente ya lo aceptaron.

—Que alegría que tengas todo el apoyo de Carla y Grisha. ¿No es así Levi?

Levi solamente lo observó callado, sus largos dedos, el color tostado de su piel, los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír. Estaba siendo obvio, Hanji se daba cuenta, Erwin se daba cuenta, al parecer solamente Eren no se daba cuenta porque él estaba en el mismo trance, sin embargo, no duró. Levi cayó en cuenta cuando el brazo de Erwin se deslizó por sobre los hombros de Eren que se encontraba del lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Si, estamos muy felices. — contestó el rubio y con sus dedos corrió unos mechones de pelo de Eren para así despejar su rostro y depositarle un beso tierno en la frente.

Levi desvió la mirada y Hanji se encargó de crear nuevos temas de conversación que los entretuvieron hasta las una de la madrugada.

Levi llegó a su departamento y se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón. Las luces de la pieza donde dormía Mikasa estaban prendidas y se escuchaba música de su interior.

Aún tenía ganas de tomar más cerveza o tal vez whisky, después de todo la noche aún era joven y no debía volver al trabajo hasta el lunes. Se levantó hasta la alacena donde guardaba sus botellas de alcohol y se sirvió un vaso.

—¿Estuviste en el bar? —preguntó Mikasa que estaba detrás de él apoyada en el mesón de la cocina, juzgandolo con la mirada.

—¿Se me nota?— dijo con sarcasmo y bebió más del líquido.

—¿Mala noche?—incursionó Mikasa basándose en el tono de voz y humor de su primo.

—Algo así.

El fin de semana pasó como siempre demasiado rápido, al menos Levi puede admitir que se relajó. Desde el viernes por la noche que llegó ebrio durmió lo suficiente como para asegurar que la resaca ya había abandonado su cuerpo. El resto del día fue leer, no prestar atención a sus correos de trabajo y seguir durmiendo y el día domingo fue una repetición, se había asegurado de no tener que ni siquiera cocinar y pedía comida a domicilio almuerzo y cena para él y Mikasa.

Ya estaba sentado en su oficina, con su café en mano y con la silla girada en dirección a su ventana para poder ver cómo las personas circulaban por las calles. Necesitaba un café para comenzar el día y se preguntó el momento en el que la cafeína se había convertido en parte fundamental de su dieta.

Afuera de la oficina se encontraba Hanji, camino a disturbar la paz de su mejor amigo temprano en la mañana, solo por placer.

—Hanji. — llamó una voz grave detrás de ella.

—¡Erwin! Buenos días.

—Buenos días—respondió amable y se acercó.

—Disculpa, pero ¿Sabes si Levi ya llegó? preguntó poniendo los ojos fijados en la oficina del azabache.

—Yo creo que sí, ahora iba a entrar ¡vamos! — iba a abrir la puerta pero Erwin la sujetó.

—¿Puede ser después? Es que debo discutir un tema importante sobre su último caso y es confidencial.— mintió y le sonrió como siempre, cualquier persona pensaría que se encontraba normal por eterno semblante que irradiaba calidez, pero Hanji no era cualquiera ella era su mejor amiga y se podía dar cuenta de que estaba ligeramente tenso así que soltó la perilla de la puerta y actuó como si no le tomara importancia.

Al abrir la puerta y dejar a Hanji del otro lado vio a Levi sentado, leyendo unos documentos. Levantó la vista brevemente y al darse cuenta quien era lo ignoró y siguió con su lectura. Erwin se sentó frente al escritorio y se quedó en silencio y veía a Levi hojear los documentos en sus manos.

—Me molestas.— declaró el azabache y levantó su vista para encararlo.

—Tu también me molestas. — la voz de Erwin ya no sonaba como sonaba cuando estaba con Hanji, después de todo tenía fama de ser amable pero eso no impedía que cuando lo encontrara más conveniente impusiera presencia o intimidar, después de todo no había llegado tan lejos en su campo de especialización sin tener actitud.

—Tu entraste a mi oficina sin tocar y te sentaste frente a mí, tú eres el que me molesta.

—¿Quieres saber qué me molesta a mi?

Levi se enderezó y enarcó una ceja, ahora estaba alerta. Se debatió el por qué del enojo de su amigo e inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión más obvia: Eren. El día viernes tuvo que admitir que tuvo un lapsus en donde fue hostil y a pesar de todo el menor lo manejó de la mejor forma, siempre con una sonrisa. El azabache se iba a disculpar, era la decisión adecuada para que Erwin no le quitara más tiempo y estar nuevamente en paz con todos, pero Erwin le encaró antes de que encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

—No te metas con Eren. — ordenó el rubio y Levi dudaba a qué se refirió con "no te metas" no podía saber a qué exactamente darle énfasis. Iba a responderle alterado y a sacarlo a patadas de su oficina, pero después de todo lo más justo era recibir la amenaza porque sí había sido grosero con el novio de su amigo y se reprochó a si mismo por eso ¿Por qué se calentaba tanto la cabeza con Eren? Lo tenía presente y le irritaba, siendo que estuviera o no con él.

—Bueno, me porté mal con Eren creo que te debo una disculpa.

Erwin cambió inmediatamente su semblante y ahora relajó hasta los hombros que se notaban tensos a través de su camisa, honestamente no esperaba que su amigo cediera tan rápido, solo estaba reprochándolo y no sabía otra forma de hacer que Levi le tome en serio a menos que él se pusiera en la misma actitud asesina que él.

—Mira, Levi, no se por qué estás así este último pero quiero poder estar con mis amigos y con él. No me obligues a sacarte de una gran parte de mi vida.

—¿Lo harías si tuvieras que hacerlo?—preguntó Levi más por curiosidad.

—Sin siquiera dudarlo.— contestó Erwin al guiñarle y salir de su oficina

—Imbécil.

El día estaba nublado y gotas se posaban en la ventana de la secundaria en donde estudiaba Eren. Los árboles del patio principal se batían con fuerza y botaban sus hojas. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Faltaba solo la clase que cursaba y los minutos no podían pasar más lentos desde su perspectiva.

—Hey. — Jean le llamaba mientras le tiraba pequeños papelitos.

—¿Me vas a seguir molestando con Erwin? — susurró para no ser escuchado pero su fastidio se notaba de todas formas.

—Tranquilo, he decidido no decirle a nadie.

Eren se dignó a dirigirle la mirada a su compañero que desgraciadamente según Eren era su compañero de puesto por todo su último año.

—Eso es muy amable Jean, gracias. — agradeció y le sonrió a su amigo, al parecer el "cabeza de caballo" había aprendido a ser buen amigo. Jean no logró escaparse de la muy famosa y adorable sonrisa de Eren.

—Bueno, lo que sea— rodó los ojos e intentó pasar desapercibido el creciente sonrojo que le subía por el rostro.

—En fin. Hablamos con Mikasa e iremos a su departamento a beber cerveza después de clases ¿Te unes?

—¿Su departamento? ¿Te refieres al departamento de su primo?

—Si, ese mismo, me dijeron que es súper grande, te digo que esa familia está metida en negocios raros, ese hombre está forrado en dinero.

Eren había escuchado muchos rumores pero él creía de corazón la información que le daba su mejor amiga y nunca la pondría en duda.

—¿Conocer a ese hombre? Si se entera que estuvieron ahí los va a asesinar.

—Es por eso que nos iremos temprano.

— No lo sé, creo que pasaré y me quedaré en casa hoy. — No confiaba en nada en el plan de sus amigos, su madre le había enseñado a no jugar con fuego y Eren no pensaba en quemarse.

—No puedes no ir, te lo suplico. Si no vas Mikasa cancelará todo. — pidió con ambas manos juntas Jean.

Eren hubiera dicho que no pero no podía decirle que no después de todo iba a guardar su secreto.

—Está bien. — aceptó y lamentó su decisión porque sabía que podría lamentarlo si Levi los pillaba. "¿Qué estaba pensando Mikasa?" repetía en sus pensamientos.

Al salir se encontraron todos en el estacionamiento. Era el mismo grupo de siempre, el que siempre estaba junto al almuerzo, recreos, cafeterías, vacaciones: Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Marco, Ymir e Historia.

—Mikasa, me dijeron que iríamos al departamento de tu primo.

—Si, lo sé. — contestó calmada.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo? ¿No te meterá en problemas con tu primo?

Mikasa pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Es nuestro último año, disfruta un poco, además si no se entera no hay problema.

Eren no quiso seguir preguntando para que sus amigos no lo molestaran por ser cobarde.

—Esas cervezas no se compraran solas— animó Sasha y tomó a Connie del brazo para que la siguiera.

—¿Estás bien, Eren?— preguntó Armin a Eren que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Si, no es nada— se sacudió de su trance, caminó con Mikasa y Armin detrás del grupo de amigos.

—No te preocupes Eren. — Mikasa intentó calmar los nervios del castaño.

—Además nos portaremos bien ¿Cierto? — añadió Armin al discurso de Mikasa.

—Cierto. — afirmó Eren, pensando en que nada podría salir mal.

Resultó ser que Eren no pudo estar más equivocado, porque no contaba que se vería bajo los efectos de alcohol, no una cerveza o dos, ya llevaba muchas rondas de cerveza. Todo había comenzado como un juego de verdad o reto, cada vez que Eren se negaba a realizar un reto o decir una verdad Jean le molestaba y así fue cómo Eren perdió y perdió y perdió. La situación de sus amigos no era lejana a la de él. Christa e Ymir habían ido a la habitación de Mikasa desde poco después que llegaron, mientras Connie y Sasha cocinaban fideos en la cocina. Armin se reía de Eren y Jean, que se encontraban en una discusión sobre qué película de Tarantino es mejor.

Por otro lado, Mikasa se acaba de dar cuenta de la hora, que su primo llegaría a las nueve en punto como todos los días, además era lunes así que era casi imposible que fuera al bar. Todo parecía ir en su contra, de la nada se le aclaró la cabeza y dejó de sentir los efectos del alcohol, ahora una motivación mayor la movía y era que Levi no se enterara de nada.

—¡Chicos! Ya son las ocho, deben irse. — llamó Mikasa y todos revisaron sus celulares para ver la hora.

—¡Que rápido se pasó el tiempo!— señaló Sasha mientras terminaba de comer fideos de un bowl profundo.

—Te pusiste a hacer fideos, debe ser eso.

—Mikasa, te ayudaremos a ordenar y luego nos vamos ¿okay?— Armin se levantó y comenzó a recoger las latas de cerveza.

—Traeré a las chicas — avisó Marco y fue a buscar a Historia e Ymir con la esperanza de que tuvieran ropa puesta.

Todos se levantaron a ayudar, ordenaron y limpiaron bien cada rincón que habían usado según las instrucciones de Mikasa todo de forma que Levi nunca se entere que un alma estuvo en el departamento.

—Gracias por ayudarme, ojalá lleguen al último bus. — Mikasa se despedía de todos en la puerta.

Eren que no había dicho ni pío hasta el momento estaba en crísis interna, pánico en su mente y estómago. Se sentía mareado y asqueado, pocas veces bebía.

— Eren ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Mikasa al ver a su amigo pálido y con mal porte

— Creo que voy a vomitar.

Todos sus amigos le gritaban que corriera al baño y Mikasa lo guió, pudo haber terminado en tragedia pero Eren alcanzó llegar al baño y vomitó por ebrio por primera vez.

—¿Eren, quieres que te esperemos con Ymir y Armin? los otros tenían cosas que hacer y ya partieron.

Eren no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado vomitando todo el líquido que le envenenaba el estómago.

—Si, vayan, yo después acompañaré a Eren a tomar el bus.

Historia revisó a Eren por última vez y se despidió de Mikasa intentando de ignorar las arcadas de su amigo.

—Me siento mal, Mikasa. — Eren gimoteaba y hacía pucheros como un niño pequeño.

—Debí haberte vigilado más, ¿cómo lo haces para emborracharte tanto con tan poco?

Mikasa le sobaba la espalda de arriba a abajo para calmar la respiración de su amigo.

Eren se lavó la cara y los dientes, ya parecía más vivo y vaciar todo el alcohol de su estómago lo habían dejado como nuevo.

—Bebe esto. —ordenó Mikasa y le extendió un vaso de agua con una aspirina al lado.

—Gracias, pero ya me siento mucho mejor, creo que vomitar me hizo bien. —Eren rió y Mikasa fue contagiada por su risa y la situación, era una historia que recordarán como parte de su último año "cuando Eren vomitó donde el primo de Mikasa". Mikasa estaba agradecida de que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan y que su primo no tendría por qué darse cuenta.

Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, ambos adolescentes cayeron en cuenta que ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Eren había vomitado y que Levi era la persona que llegaba. Eren se tensó porque tendría que enfrentar a su anfitrión que no sabía que lo era en primer lugar.

—Oye, relájate. — ordenó Mikasa y comenzó a comentarle sobre una tarea de matemáticas para sonar más casual. La puerta de vaivén que daba a la cocina se abrió a las espaldas de Eren.

Levi escuchó al llegar la voz de Mikasa y se extrañó al pensar que estaba hablando sola. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de que cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina vio las espaldas de el chico que le había causado problemas temprano. Eren se dio la vuelta y sus nervios fueron notados por Levi, después de todo el menor si estaba ahí era como "amigo de su prima" no como se lo había encontrado en otras ocasiones.

—Hola, él es Eren, lo conociste el día del partido ¿te acuerdas?— se apresuró Mikasa a presentarlo.

Levi volvió a analizarlo con la mirada, de pies a cabeza y finalmente chocando con la mirada de color verde del castaño. Levi pudo sentir cómo su estómago se volvió vacío.

—Si, recuerdo a Eren. — se acercó a él y le extendió la mano que fue recibida con duda por Eren, pero agradecido por su discreción.

—Que bueno verlo de nuevo, señor Levi. — dijo Eren entregandole una sonrisa al opuesto. El mayor no podía entender cómo podía andar entregando sonrisas a todo el mundo, sonrisas hermosas que no merecían ser vistas por todos, menos por él.

—Estábamos haciendo un informe de historia y acabamos de terminar.

—Si, en realidad ya nos estábamos despidiendo así que me retiro, disculpe por las molestias, señor Levi. —se disculpó Eren y con una seña se despidió de Mikasa.

—¿En qué piensas irte? —la voz de Levi detuvo a Eren en el marco de la puerta.

—En bus, ya son los últimos recorridos.

—Son las diez ya, es bastante tarde— replicó Levi revisando un elegante reloj que traía en la muñeca. Eren se sorprendía de la clase, elegancia y masculinidad que desbordaba en aquel hombre porque si debía ser honesto consigo mismo e ignorar que el azabache es el mejor amigo de su novio él le daría un diez de diez, se regañó a sí mismo por pensar de forma tan atrevida y le echó la culpa al alcohol.

—Lo acompañaré hasta que pase el bus. — Mikasa se acercó al perchero del que colgaba su abrigo para salir a acompañar a su amigo pero justo antes de que pusiera sus manos en él fue arrebatado por Levi.

—No, no lo harás. — Mikasa ante el gesto de su primo frunció el ceño y se estiró para agarrar la chaqueta que Levi le había quitado a lo que el contrario respondió con la misma acción de alejarlo más de ella.

—Mañana tienes clases, yo pasaré a dejar a tu amigo.

Eren que había escuchado hasta ahora en silencio respingo al escuchar aquella oración.

—Iré con ustedes— Mikasa aclaró.

Eren se discutía quién ganaría en un concurso de dar órdenes e imponer presencia. Le causaba temor el aura que se creaba entre los Ackerman y se preguntaba cómo era posible que existiera una familia en la que cada uno de sus integrantes tenga la capacidad de hacerte sentir diminuto con una sola mirada.

Mientras, Levi tenía un motivo detrás de su actuar, quería cumplir con aquello y Mikasa solo le hacía más complicado el trabajo.

—Mi departamento, mis reglas.

Y con eso dio por cerrada la conversación y Mikasa prefirió no tener un pleito con su primo aunque le pareciera estúpido el motivo.

Levi tomó las llaves que había dejado caer en un mueble cercano y luego le devolvió la chaqueta a su prima tirándola hacia su pecho y con un sentimiento de satisfacción presente. La naturaleza de los Ackermans era constantemente de demostrar que estaban a cargo y ahora tenía una interrogante mayor ¿Habrá una persona dentro de esa familia que sea más aterrador que Levi? La verdad es que no quería saberlo pero sin duda le causaba atracción aquella actitud demandante.

—Hasta luego Mikasa...—Eren se despidió y Mikasa no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Levi solo miró a Eren de reojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Vamos. — el mayor caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y Eren le siguió desde cerca.

Cuando ya estaban dentro del ascensor el menor rompió el silencio que se había creado en un ambiente en donde ambos morían por decir algo.

—Lamento que se tenga que tomar la molestia de irme a dejar, en realidad no es necesario.

Levi lo miró de soslayo y se dio cuenta que el joven enterraba levemente sus uñas en sus palmas al formar las manos puños por los nervios y ansiedad.

—Erwin se enojaría si te dejo ir solo— se excusó el de pelo azabache.

—Es un buen amigo, aunque creo que es una exageración ¡tan solo son las 10!

Levi se giró para decirle a Eren todas las razones por las cuales era irresponsable pensar de esa forma en especial cuando tenía el físico de un mocoso y un rostro que demuestra ingenuidad, pero en ese momento sintió un ligero aroma a alcohol que desprendía la boca del castaño. ¿Será mi olor? se cuestionó por un segundo y para confirmar sus sospechas se inclinó hacia el rostro del menor hasta que su nariz casi choca con la del contrario.

—¡¿Qué cree que hace?!— Eren se sobresaltó pero en ningún momento intentó alejar al mayor solamente el rubor llenó sus mejillas al ver los ojos y la boca de Levi tan cerca de él, casi podía jurar que sentía el calor que él emanaba.

—¿Estuvieron bebiendo?

Eren juntó los labios con fuerza y negó moviendo la cabeza.

—Abre la boca, Eren— el ceño de Levi se frunció y miró a Eren con severidad manteniendo aquella cercanía. El castaño nuevamente negó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y sin abrir los labios pero embobado por el embriagante aroma que emitía el azabache.

—¡Que abras la boca!

Eren de forma infantil se llevó ambas manos a la boca desafiando a Levi que ya al sentirse sobrepasado por la actitud infantil —pero aún así encantadora— del menor le empujó hasta los espejos del espacioso ascensor y le quitó ambas manos de la boca sujetandolas por sobre la cabeza del castaño con solo una de sus manos y con la otra llevó su pulgar a sus labio inferior y lo tiró hacia abajo para poder sentir su aliento.

Eren que al principio se removió e intentó deshacerse del agarre sin abrir aún la boca comenzó a relajarse, el suave tacto de la yema de los dedos de Rivaille por su labio lo hizo entrar en un trance.

De un momento a otro ambos habían olvidado qué razón los había llevado a estar tan cerca, solamente sabían que se sentía bien, que se sentía correcto. Ninguno decía nada, el tacto de Levi dejó de ser amenazante y pasó a ser gentil incluso la forma en que su pulgar rozó el labio de Eren era erótico, mientras que Eren solo se derretía bajo la mirada del contrario.

La burbuja en la que se encontraban se reventó en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos cayeron nuevamente en la realidad.


End file.
